Tommy & Kat Reunited
by DizzyDiana
Summary: Tommy & his sister Nicole Oliver are living in Reefside, California when someone from their past arrives. Join them as Tommy & Kat reunite with each other as well as Nicole finding her special someone.
1. Tommy & Kat Reunited

Chapter One

It was another day at work for Tommy Oliver or Dr. Oliver at Reefside High School. He had just stepped out of the building &amp; saw his sister Nicole Marie Oliver waiting by his black jeep. Nicole has shoulder length mocha straight hair, chocolate color eyes, &amp; a tall &amp; lean body. She wore an emerald green spaghetti strap top with a midnight black zip up hoodie, boot cut denim jeans, &amp; black heeled boots. Tommy had on a beige jacket over a black t-shirt, black jeans, &amp; sneakers. His hair had been cut super short &amp; felt like spikes if you ran your hands through it. He has the same chocolate color eyes as his sister Nicole, but he's also clean shaven except for a part on his chin. Tommy has a lean body from learning martial arts when he was young, sparring with Nicole or Jason, &amp; keeping in shape by working out too.

Nicole saw her brother as he was making his way across the parking lot until he bumped into a familiar woman with shoulder length blonde hair. She had on a bright pink t-shirt, denim capris, &amp; white sneakers. The woman dropped her stuff when Tommy bumped into her which caused her to drop down &amp; pick it all up again.

Tommy: "I'm sorry. I didn't watch where I was going. Here let me help you."

Nicole watched as her brother help the familiar blonde woman with her stuff. She had a feeling that woman was none other than her brother's ex-girlfriend &amp; one true love Katherine "Kat" Hillard? After her brother assisted the woman, both he &amp; the female met face to face. She saw the sign of shock on his face &amp; knew that she was right.

Tommy: "Kat? Is that you?"

Kat: "Hello Tommy! It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Tommy: "Yeah it has. But wow... you still look amazing after all these years."

Kat: "You're not bad yourself. I love your hair cut. You look very sexy."

Nicole could see a blush forming on her brother's face. She quietly smirked to herself. Jason would never let Tommy forget this moment ever. It's not every day you get to see Tommy make a fool out of himself, especially when it happens to be none other than Kat.

Kat: "What are you doing here at Reefside High School?"

Tommy: "I teach high school science here Kat. What about you?"

Kat: "You teach high school science. I'm the new dance teacher here. But you know I would think that you would teach martial arts since you're so good at it. What made you decide to become a high school science teacher here?"

Tommy: "I guess from our time as rangers. You know with our zords being... dinosaurs &amp; all. Then again I'm just wanting some peace &amp; quiet as well after being a ranger for so long."

Kat: "Where's Nicole? I heard that she lives with you now."

Tommy: "Yeah she decided to live with me &amp; she's right over there by my jeep."

Kat turned around to see Nicole standing by Tommy's jeep &amp; went over to her with Tommy following right behind her. She gave her a hug after not seeing her for so long.

Kat: "How are you Nicole?"

Nicole: "I've been doing good Kat. How about you? Did you miss my brother while you were in England because I know he has?"

Kat turned to see Tommy looking at everything in his surrounding except her. She blushed a faint pink in her cheeks because she had missed him as well. Nicole gave a mischievous smirk as she caught her brother's eyes. He rolled his eyes at her &amp; shook his head. He knew what she was up to anyway &amp; it was trying to get them back together again. Tommy couldn't blame her because he had missed her as much as she missed him. It was like his mind would often drift to thinking about her, from her smile to the sound of her voice. He knew that Nicole would often catch him thinking about her &amp; tease him about it.

Kat: "I'm also good. How about you Miss Oliver? Do you have someone you like?"

Nicole: "No... Not at the moment I don't. But maybe later on I might. None of the guys here have caught my attention yet."

Kat: "I'm going to guess that they're afraid of Tommy being the overprotective brother."

Nicole: "You could say that, but Tommy knows that I can protect myself &amp; like I've said none of the guys have really caught my attention."

Kat: "Are you also in Tommy's science class?"

Nicole: "Yeah... I'm so lucky to be in his class because he knows how to keep things interesting unlike some of the teachers here."

Kat: "You know not only are you his sister, but also you've been taught a lot of things from Tommy like martial arts."

Nicole: "Not only Tommy but Jason too. I mean he even taught Billy too. But I love to spar with him, Adam, Andros, Leo, Wes, Eric, Hunter, Blake, &amp; of course my brother."

Kat: "Who are Andros, Leo, Wes, Eric, Hunter, &amp; Blake?"

Nicole: "Tommy knows Andros, Leo, Wes, &amp; Eric from when he led the red ranger mission. I met Hunter &amp; Blake when I was in Blue Bay Harbor. They're brothers &amp; Hunter's teaching at the Thunder Ninja Academy while Blake is racing for Factory Blue."

Kat: "Racing?"

Nicole: "He does motocross racing. Plus he's really good."

Kat: "Who else have you met?"

Nicole: "I've met a lot of the other rangers like the In Space team, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, &amp; Ninja Storm."

Kat: "How?"

Nicole: "Let's just say that I helped them here &amp; there. I also stay in contact with them especially with Wes Collins. His dad in the head of Bio Lab in Silver Hills."

Kat: "Really? What was Wes like? Is he..."

Nicole: "He's a cool guy. I mean Wes's easy to like, smart, funny, &amp; stubborn. At least he's better than Eric. Wes is also the red Time Force Ranger."

Kat: "Who's Eric?"

Nicole: "Eric Myers is the Quantum Ranger. He went to the same prep school that Wes went too. But the other kids didn't like him because he was poor &amp; he hated them for that. So he dropped out. Eric always wanted to show that power is everything, but then he later learned that not everything has to do with power. It was teamwork &amp; friendship."

Kat: "Sounds like he was a loner, stubborn, &amp; wanted to prove to everyone that he can do it by himself."

Nicole: "But then after the other Time Force rangers went back to the year three thousand, Wes joined the Silver Guardians to lead them &amp; he chose Eric as his partner."

Kat: "Silver Guardians? What's that?"

Nicole: "Wes's dad originally came up with this as a protection from the mutants for the wealthy people. But then he later decided that it was for all of the people in Silver Hills after realizing that the destiny that he chose for Wes, wasn't the one for him."

Kat: "I'm glad that Wes chose his own destiny &amp; not the one his dad had planned for him."

Nicole: "You know last I've heard from Wes, Eric finally found his match in someone else."

Tommy: "Who is it Nicole?"

Nicole: "Taylor Earhardt... the Yellow Wild Force Ranger."

Tommy: "Cole's teammate."

Nicole: "One &amp; only. Besides I think they go really well together since she's back in the Air Force &amp; he's co-leader of the Silver Guardians."

Tommy: "Wes is probably laughing his ass off about Eric meeting his match."

Nicole: "Don't worry Eric got to laugh at him when he used to flirt with Jen &amp; how he had to get his butt saved by her anyway."

Tommy: "That's true. What goes around comes around!"

Nicole: "I'd say the same thing."

Tommy: "What was that Nicole?"

Nicole: "Nothing Tommy. I was thinking out loud."

Kat: "You haven't changed a bit at all Nicole."

Nicole: "I guess not. Where are you living now Kat?"

Kat: "Right now I'm staying at a hotel until I can find a place to live."

Nicole: "Why don't you come live with us? I'm sure Tommy has extra room for you."

Kat: "No... I don't think that's a good idea Nicole."

Nicole: "Why not?"

Kat: "Both of you live there &amp; it would kind of be weird."

Nicole: "I'm sure Tommy wouldn't mind after all he wouldn't want you staying at a hotel, when you can just live with us."

Tommy: "Honestly Kat it's not a problem. In fact I would rather you come live with us instead of staying at a hotel until you find a place?"

Kat: "You're sure about this Tommy."

Tommy: "I'm sure &amp; I know that Nicole has some catching up to do with you. Besides it'll be a nice change you know."

Kat: "Alright. If you're sure then I don't see why not."

Nicole: "YES!"

So Tommy &amp; Nicole got into Tommy's black jeep, while Kat hopped into her silver BMW convertible. Then Tommy followed Kat back to her hotel to pick up her stuff that she had brought with her. Kat followed Tommy back to his house &amp; helped them grab her stuff to take into the house. Nicole showed her to her room, which happened to be right next to Tommy's room. She opened the door to see a light brown queen sized canopy bed in one corner with matching dresser, a medium sized walk-in-closet for her clothes, the window facing the side of her bed let in a lot of natural light, &amp; she also has a cream colored desk to write about anything.

Nicole: "I hope you like it."

Kat: "It's nice. I actually like the colors. Who chose the colors?"

Nicole: "Tommy &amp; I did actually."

Then suddenly the sound of the front door being banged open brought Tommy, Nicole, &amp; Kat out to see who it was. There standing in the doorway stood three teenagers wearing the colors of red, yellow, &amp; blue. The male in red has short brown hair, brown eyes, &amp; had a mischievous grin on his face. He wore a simple red t-shirt, khaki cargo shorts, &amp; sneakers. The female standing next to him wore a yellow long sleeved t-shirt with a thin torn black covering over it, a short black skirt with leggings, &amp; matching black boots. She has dirty blonde hair, mocha color eyes, &amp; a small smile on her face. The male on the other side of the one in red wore blue jeans, a matching shirt &amp; jacket. He has chocolate color skin, brown eyes, &amp; a big grin on his face.

Nicole rolled her eyes to see her friends that were also in her brother's science class. Conner McKnight, Ethan James, &amp; Kira Ford.

Nicole: "What are you guys doing here?"

Conner: "We came to see Dr. O. remember."

Nicole: "Sorry. My brother &amp; I must have forgotten because we ran into an old friend of ours."

Ethan: "Who?"

Nicole: "Guys... I'd like you to meet Katherine Marie Hillard."

Kat: "Please call me Kat. I see you're Tommy's students as well as rangers."

Kira: "How did you know we're the power rangers?"

Kat: "The colors of your shirts match your ranger colors as well as being secretive."

Kira: "Were you a ranger as well?"

Kat: "I was the pink ranger."

Kira: "Now I know why you look so familiar. You're the second pink ranger in the video diary of Dr.O. &amp; Nicole."

Kat looked at Tommy &amp; Nicole.

Kat: "Video diary?"

Tommy: "It's a long story. We'll tell you later."

Kat: "Don't tell me you're back to being a ranger again."

Nicole: "I'm afraid so Kat."

Kat: "What colors?"

Tommy: "I'm black as you can see."

Nicole: "I'm unfortunately the green ranger."

Kat: "Yikes!"

Nicole: "Tell me about it. It sure does bring back memories huh Tommy."

Tommy: "Yeah it sure does Niki."

Kat: "Niki?"

Tommy: "My nickname for her when she was little. She didn't like Nicole. After calling her that, she didn't want anyone else to call her that because I was the only one who could."

Kat: "The two of you sure had a deep loving bond together."

Tommy: "Yeah we did."

Nicole: "But it was way before we even met David &amp; were reunited."

Tommy: "We need to call David to see how he's been doing."

Tommy went over to the phone &amp; called David who lived on the Indian Reservation along with his wife Melissa &amp; their two kids Brad &amp; Rika Trueheart.

David: "Hello! This is David."

Tommy: "Hey David! It's Tommy. How are you?"

David: "Tommy! Wow... It's been awhile since we last talked to each other. I'm good &amp; how about you &amp; Nicole?"

Tommy: "I'm great &amp; Nicole's fine. How's Melissa &amp; the kids doing?"

David: "Melissa is great. Brad decided that he wants to learn martial arts &amp; so does Rika. Guess who's teaching them?"

Tommy: "Really? How did that happen &amp; who?"

David: "Ever since they saw a video of me &amp; you sparring that Nicole had sent after we were reunited. The dojo that they're learning at is Scott, DeSantos, &amp; Park."

Tommy: "Wow! So Jason, Rocky, &amp; Adam are teaching them. Did they say anything?"

David: "Actually Rika asked me who that was &amp; I said that's your uncle Tommy. Both of them were impressed. Then they heard Nicole's voice in the background &amp; asked who that was as well. I said that's your aunt Nicole talking."

Tommy: "Do they know about us being... rangers?"

David: "No. I haven't even gone that far into telling them that both their uncle &amp; aunt were rangers. They've always been excited when the news came on about the power rangers. Why?"

Tommy: "Nicole &amp; I are back to being rangers again."

David: "How?"

Tommy: "Dino gems. I've found three of them from my expedition with Anton &amp; kept them hidden until three of my students unexpectedly found them. Then let's just say that Nicole &amp; I found ours by accident when Mesagog kidnapped us."

David: "Who's Mesagog?"

Tommy: "New villain like all the other villains that the rangers have battled."

David: "Like the Machine Empire."

Tommy: "Yeah."

David: "When you said students... Do you mean martial arts or something else?"

Tommy: "I teach high school science David."

David: "Science! What made you decide to teach science?"

Tommy: "I think it was from being a ranger &amp; the zords were dinosaurs. It didn't exactly hit me until I was in college &amp; met my friend Hayley."

David: "What about Nicole?"

Tommy: "She's in my science class."

David: "Well it was nice talking to you Tommy, but Melissa &amp; I have to get going."

Tommy: "Ok David. I'll talk to you another time &amp; say hi to the kids for me."

David: "I will. You do the same to Nicole for me."

Tommy: "Alright. Bye David."

David: "Bye Tommy."

Tommy hung up the phone &amp; smiled. He turned around to see his students, Nicole, &amp; Kat staring at him. Kat had a soft smile on her face after she saw Tommy talking to David. Nicole also had a grin on her face as well.

Tommy: "David said hi. He also said that Brad &amp; Rika are taking martial arts classes. You wouldn't believe who's teaching them."

Nicole: "Who Tommy?"

Tommy: "Jason, Rocky, &amp; Adam opened a dojo."

Kat: "To think that they would open a dojo when everyone thought that you were gonna be the one."

Tommy: "I know right. Hey Conner, Kira, &amp; Ethan."

Conner: "Who were you talking to Dr. O.?"

Tommy: "I was talking to my older brother David Trueheart. He lives on the Indian Reservation."

Kira: "I didn't know you had another older brother

Nicole: "It's a long story. But yeah I do have another brother besides Tommy. What's been going on in Angel Grove Kat?"

Kat: "Jason &amp; Kim are married as well as for Adam &amp; Tanya, &amp; Rocky &amp; Aisha. Billy adopted a little girl from China &amp; her name is Trini to honor her. Zack &amp; Angela also got married. I saw both of your parents &amp; they're doing well. They would love to see the both of you &amp; that's about it."

Tommy &amp; Nicole took a moment to honor Trini after they had heard that she was killed in Switzerland from a car accident.

Nicole: "That would be mom."

Tommy: "Always worrying about us."

Nicole: "Remember the time when Alpha left the Command Center &amp; then after when we returned to the Command Center, Zordon wasn't happy. Trini said that Alpha could be grounded for the next few thousand years."

Tommy: "Oh yeah, I remember that. He didn't sound too happy about that."

Conner: "Who's Alpha Dr.O?"

Tommy: "Alpha Five was Zordon's assistant. He was a scatterbrain of an android, but lovable. If it wasn't for Alpha or Zordon, none of us would've been who we are today."

Nicole: "Where's Alpha Seven Tommy? Last I saw him was when you lead the red ranger mission to the moon to stop the Generals of the Machine Empire."

Kat: "Wait! What? Machine Empire!?"

Tommy: "The Generals had found Serpentera that Lord Zedd had hidden &amp; was gonna use it to destroy Earth. I got hold of Andros the red space ranger to spy on them. Then I called up all the other red rangers to meet at the NASA Space Center in Florida. There was TJ Johnson the red Turbo ranger who I chose to replace me, Andros, Carter the red Lightspeed Rescue ranger, Wes the red Time Force ranger, Eric the Quantum ranger, &amp; Cole the red Wild Force ranger."

Kat: "Where was Jason at?"

Nicole: "He arrived just as we were about to board the megaship. Luckily Cole heard the motorcycle or else he wouldn't have made it anyway."

Tommy: "When we arrived on the moon, the Generals were holding a meeting &amp; that's when we interrupted them. Then later on Leo the red Lost Galaxy ranger &amp; Aurcio the red alien ranger arrived after saving Cole."

Nicole: "But in the end, Cole was the one who saved Earth after riding his Wild Force rider through Serpentera."

Kira: "What ranger were you Dr. O.?"

Nicole: "He was the red Zeo ranger Kira."

Ethan: "How about you Nicole? What color were you?"

Nicole: "I was the green ranger along with Tommy when we were under Rita's spell."

Conner: "And now you're the green ranger again."

Nicole: "Thank you for reminding me Conner."

Kat had a small smile on her face. She knew what Tommy &amp; Nicole had gone through &amp; like her as well. The three of them had been new students at Angel Grove High &amp; were once used by Rita. That's the only reason why the three of them had a very strong bond from the beginning. She'll never forget the time when Tommy had asked her out.

Nicole saw a smile form on Kat's face as she was taking a walk down memory lane. She couldn't help but grin because it was when Ernie decided to throw a luau &amp; that gave Tommy the time to ask Kat out on a date. But like always no matter where or when their enemies shows up &amp; that ruined the date for them. Then after they defeated the monster, Tommy asked Kat out again.

Flashback:

The rangers had just defeated another monster that King Mondo had sent down to destroy them. Tommy looked over to see Kat with a small smile on her face. Even though their date had been ruined with the arrival of the Cogs, still Tommy wanted to do it right without any interruptions.

Tommy: "Hey Kat! I was wondering..."

Kat: "What is it Tommy?"

Tommy: "Since our date was ruined with the arrival of the Cogs, I was wondering if you'd like to try again."

Kat: "I'd love to Tommy."

Tommy: "Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow."

End of Flashback.

Kat felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her causing her to return to the living. She looked to see Tommy with his hand on her shoulder &amp; a smile on his face.

Tommy: "Where were you Kitten?"

Kat: "I haven't heard that name in years."

Tommy: "What? Kitten!"

Kat: "Yes."

Tommy: "Where were you?"

Kat: "I was taking a walk down memory lane."

Tommy: "Let me guess. Was it when I asked you out after our date was interrupted by the Cogs?"

Kat: "How did you guess?"

Tommy: "I was thinking of that one too. Do you remember when we first met?"

Kat: "It was at Ernie's Juice Bar inside the Angel Grove Youth Center. I tapped you on your shoulder when you were sitting there while waiting for Kim."

Tommy: "Yeah. I remember thinking... wow! She's gorgeous. "

Kat: "Really?"

Tommy: "Even though I was still dating Kim at that time, you were in my mind."

Kat: "When did you realize that you had feelings for me? Was it after or before the Dear John letter that Kim sent?"

Tommy: "It started slowly at first, but then after Kim sent that letter you were there for me &amp; saw another side that I don't usually let other people see. But then as time moved on, I started to fall for you without realizing it until the day you left for England."

Nicole: "Trust me Kat. When I say that Tommy never stopped thinking about you, he never did. Sometimes you could see him taking a walk down memory lane or thinking about you."

Conner, Ethan, &amp; Kira had already left; leaving Tommy, Kat, &amp; Nicole to sit down in the living room to catch up on what's been happening. Nicole told her about what's been going on with her after she left for England. Then Tommy told her about his work with Anton Mercer &amp; when the island exploded during his expedition. Kat didn't look happy about that at all &amp; Nicole snickered quietly to herself.

Kat: "What were you thinking Tommy?"

Tommy: "It's not every day that you survive after an island exploding. I was doing some research anyway."

Kat: "Does your research have anything to do with Conner, Ethan, &amp; Kira becoming rangers?"

Tommy: "Dino gems."

Kat: "Dino gems?! What are dino gems?"

Tommy: "They were from the meteorite that hit earth during the dinosaur age. When I found them, I knew that I had to hide them until the day Conner, Ethan, &amp; Kira found them."

Kat: "How did you guys find your dino gems?"

Nicole: "We were both kidnapped by Mesagog who wanted us to release the dino gems from their casings. But then Conner, Ethan, &amp; Kira showed up &amp; saved us."

Kat: "How do you know which ones were yours?"

Tommy: "We didn't choose them, they choose us."

Nicole: "Once a ranger, always a ranger."

Nicole, Tommy, &amp; Kat each had a small smile on their faces. If it wasn't for Zordon, they wouldn't be the person they are today. The next day at school, Nicole met someone who will never leave her mind. He has a Filipino look with short jet black hair, chocolate color eyes, an attractive smile as well as being tall &amp; lean. He wore black denim jeans with a white button down shirt over a white tank top &amp; black athletic shoes. His names is Trent Fernandez-Mercer &amp; he's the new student at Reefside High School. After school, Nicole went to find Kat just as she was walking out of her class as well.

Nicole: "Kat! I got a problem."

Kat: "What is it Nicole?"

Nicole: "Remember how I said that none of the guys here at Reefside have caught my attention."

Kat: "Yes."

Nicole: "There is someone who actually did."

Kat: "Oh really!? Who?"

Nicole: "He's in my science class &amp; he's really hot."

Kat: "What's his name?"

Nicole: "Trent Fernandez-Mercer."

Kat: "How did you meet him?"

Nicole: "I was hanging out with Kira at Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe, when he came walking in. He saw us at a table &amp; walked towards us asking if we saw Hayley because he was supposed to start work. Kira said that she's around here &amp; said to him haven't I seen you? He said yeah. I'm new here &amp; said that his name was Trent. I had a faint blush on my cheeks as he was talking. Then our eyes met &amp; I couldn't speak at all. He asked what was wrong &amp; Kira said that I was just a bit shy. He gave me a smile &amp; then left."

Kat: "Sounds like he's being mysterious."

Nicole: "I think you're right Kat. I still remember when Tommy was nervous about asking you out, especially after the letter that Kim sent to him."

Kat: "He really was nervous. I felt a little bit excited as he was trying to get the words out of his mouth to ask me. But finally he did &amp; boy was I happy to hear that he wanted to go with me."

Nicole: "I remember when he came home from Ernie's Juice Bar that day as I wasn't feeling good &amp; he had a relief of a smile on his face. I asked him what made him so happy &amp; he told me that he finally asked you out. I wanted to scream out loud because I was so surprised &amp; happy."

Kat: "I remember that. We dated until we passed on our Turbo Powers &amp; that was the day we graduated from Angel Grove High."

Nicole: "I was just starting junior year until Tommy graduated from college, went off on an expedition with Anton, &amp; then started teaching high school science at Reefside High. I transferred here as soon as Tommy started." "Now I'm a senior along with Conner, Ethan, Kira, &amp; Trent."

Kat: "I know what you mean by that."

Nicole: "You know who Cassidy &amp; Devin remind me of?"

Kat: "Who?"

Nicole: "Bulk &amp; Skull. They're always trying to find out who the power rangers are."

Kat: "You're right. I'm surprised that they hadn't figured it out yet."

Nicole: "They will. Trust me on that one." "Hey Kat!"

Kat: "Yeah Nicole!"

Nicole: "Do you remember when Tommy, Adam, &amp; Jason won the martial arts competition between them &amp; Stone Canyon for the grand prize of twenty-five thousand dollars for the Angel Grove Little Angel's Haven?"

Kat: "I remember that. That was after Tommy &amp; I talked about what was going to happen between us. I wasn't sure if he would get back together with Kim or not."

Nicole: "He knew that even though Kim didn't want to hurt him, he'll always be there for her. But now he treats her like a friend because she has Jason now. You're the only person that he'll never forget."

Kat: "Why's that?"

"It's simple. I love only you now Kat!"

Kat turned around to see Tommy with a smile on his face as their eyes met each other's. He took her hand into his &amp; lifted up to his lips for a heart-melting kiss. Her eyes began to water a bit &amp; Tommy gently wiped them away with his thumb. He had a huge smile on his face when she smiled at him.

Tommy: "I heard the two of you talking about someone. Who's the guy that caught my sister's attention?"

Kat: "He's the new student here at Reefside &amp; he's also in your science class."

Tommy: "Trent, right!"

Nicole: "Yeah!"

Tommy: "He seems to blush every time I see you walk by him in science class."

Nicole: "Really?"

Tommy: "I've seen how he really wants to talk to you, but then he gets nervous &amp; stops."

Kat: "Sounds like someone I know."

Tommy: "Yeah, me!"

Nicole: "What should I do, then?"

Kat: "Talk to him &amp; let him get to know you."

Tommy: "When he gets comfortable around you, he'll ask you out."

Nicole: "Thanks Tommy &amp; you too Kat."

Tommy: "You're my sister, I'll always be here for ya."

Kat: "You were always there for me when I needed someone to talk to. So now it's my turn to be here for you."

Nicole: "You guys are the best!"

Tommy &amp; Kat smiled at each other as Nicole felt a smile form on her face as she watched them together. Her wish had finally come true. She watched as her brother pulled Kat into his arms &amp; hugged her close to his body. Nicole left to let them have their moment. Tommy released Kat, but didn't move his arms from where they were.

Tommy: "Kat, do you remember after what happened when you first came to Angel Grove?"

Kat: "I remember. It was after when you destroyed that cat monster &amp; appeared at the park where I was."

Tommy: "Even though I was with Kim at that time, I couldn't help but feel a very strong attraction towards you."

Kat: "Really?!"

Tommy: "Yeah, even Nicole saw the intense attraction that I had towards you. She didn't say anything until it was only the two of us &amp; told me that."

Kat: "Why did it take you so long to realize it?"

Tommy: "I was still with Kim &amp; I didn't want to hurt her because I was having an attraction towards you. But then after she sent that letter to me, it broke my heart &amp; I didn't want to hurt you if we started dating. I needed time to heal my pain before moving on."

Kat: "I love you Tommy!"

Tommy: "I love you too Kat! Forever &amp; always!"


	2. Nicole's Vision & the Evil White Ranger

Chapter Two

Later that night as Tommy &amp; Kat were lying down on the couch in the living room with Tommy's arm around Kat's shoulders. His fingers were trailing down her arm as she snuggled up closer to him. Tommy pressed his lips to the top of her head before smiling down at her &amp; giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. They savored the moment before breaking to catch their breaths.

Tommy: "Remember when you were in charge of building those low cost housing for the Humanitarian Housing in downtown Angel Grove."

Kat: "I remember. What about it?"

Tommy: "I was thinking about when Zordon contacted us telling us that Rito &amp; the Tenga Warriors appeared at the construction site &amp; you &amp; Nicole were under attack."

Kat: "Yes."

Tommy: "I was worried about you, after all you had just joined the team."

Kat: "What about Nicole? She was with me as well."

Tommy: "I knew Nicole could handle by herself because I taught her martial arts &amp; she didn't seem to need my help unless she was in trouble."

Kat: "You know something."

Tommy: "What's that?"

Kat: "The three of us have an unbreakable bond because we had all been used by Rita."

Tommy: "You're right. That's why some of the others couldn't seem to understand why the three of us were always together."

Then suddenly Nicole came running into the living room, her face was very pale &amp; her eyes had a scared look in them. Tommy &amp; Kat knew exactly what happened as he moved away from her to pull his sister into his arms. She buried her head into her brother's chest as her body shivered from the fear of what she had just seen.

Tommy: "What happened Nicole?"

Nicole: "I was in Mesagog's Lab as he brought a dino gem like ours onto the table. Then he left for some reason &amp; suddenly Trent appeared. He was looking for something or someone when his arm rested on the exact same table as the dino gem. Then all of a sudden he fell down in pain &amp; the next thing I saw was that his eyes had a cold look in them."

Tommy: "Are you saying...?"

Kat: "What is it Tommy?"

Tommy: "The dino gem that Nicole saw in her dream has bonded with Trent."

Kat: "You mean..."

Nicole: "Trent's the evil white ranger."

The next day after school, Tommy told Conner, Ethan, &amp; Kira to head over to the Dino Ruins because they needed to talk about something very important. When the three teenagers arrived, they saw that Kat had her arm around Nicole's shoulders as Tommy stood in front of her with her hands in his telling her that everything will be fine.

Conner: "What's wrong with Nicole Dr. O?

Tommy: "She had another vision &amp; this one scared her really badly."

Kira: "What was the vision about?"

Kat: "It's about your new enemy."

Ethan: "What new enemy? The only one we know is Mesagog, Elsa, &amp; Zeltrax."

Tommy: "There's gonna be an evil white ranger that will attack us."

Kira: "Who is this evil white ranger?"

Nicole: "His name is Trent-Fernandez Mercer."

Kira: "The new kid!"

Nicole: "Guys whatever happens please don't hurt him."

Conner: "Why Nicole?"

Nicole: "I'm the only one who can heal him. The three of us were evil once before &amp; we know how to deal with it."

Kira: "We promise not to hurt him."

Nicole: "Thanks Kira!"

A few days later, Nicole bumped into Trent at the park. Just like in her vision the evil white ranger had attacked them. But she knew that the white dino gem has some evil in it as it was controlling Trent. Nicole knew that Trent didn't want to hurt her at all, but he couldn't stop himself.

Nicole: "Hi Trent!"

Trent: "Hi Nicole! Thanks for meeting me here."

Nicole: "No problem Trent. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Trent: "You know that I'm the white ranger, but I don't want to hurt you."

Nicole: "Trent. I know what it's like to be evil. I was once evil as well &amp; it scares me to see you like this as well."

Trent: "You were once evil as well. How?"

Nicole: "My brother &amp; I were new students at Angel Grove High School. I was starting my freshmen year as my brother was starting junior year. Then the next thing we know was that we were under Rita's magic &amp; she made us fight the rangers. We nearly destroyed them, but our friends didn't give up on us. They helped set us free &amp; we later joined the team. Then Kat stepped into our lives &amp; went down the same path as us."

Trent: "Will you help me Nicole?"

Nicole: "Of course, I'll help you Trent. You're not alone in this. You have me, my brother, &amp; Kat as well."

Trent: "Thanks Nicole!"

Nicole: "Anytime Trent."

Every few days Trent &amp; Nicole would meet up secretly though Tommy &amp; Kat knew about this as well as Hayley. Sometimes Tommy or Kat would come along with Nicole &amp; talk to Trent about the time they were evil &amp; what they did. Tommy had the hardest time about what he did to Trent. Even Kat told him about how she nearly killed her friend, Kimberly by taking her power coin at that time. Nicole told Trent about how she almost killed her brother's friend Jason as well. Soon the two of them were falling for each other &amp; Tommy saw a smile on his sister's face whenever she's around the real Trent. Tommy had just walked into his house, when his phone began to ring. He picked it up to answer the phone.

Tommy: "Hello! This is Tommy Oliver!"

Jason: "What's up bro?"

Tommy: "Hey man! Nothing much except a new villain, new team, Nicole, &amp; Kat."

Jason: "I didn't know Kat's living with you."

Tommy: "Nicole begged her too. She loves Kat like a sister &amp; she knows that I still love Kat as well."

Jason: "She knew that Kat was the only one for you."

Tommy: "I don't blame her. How are you &amp; Kim?"

Jason: "We're good. Kim's been busy with teaching gymnastics &amp; I've been busy with the dojo. Rocky &amp; Aisha are the same &amp; so are Adam &amp; Tanya."

Tommy: "How's Billy doing?"

Jason: "He's you know..."

Tommy: "I understand man."

Jason: "How's Nicole doing?"

Tommy: "She's fine!"

Jason: "Doesn't seem like you sound okay?"

Tommy: "There's this new enemy that showed up in her vision &amp; it scared her."

Jason: "Who is it?"

Tommy: "The evil white ranger."

Jason: "Do you know who he is?"

Tommy: "I do &amp; he's one of my students."

Jason: "What's his name?"

Tommy: "Trent Fernandez-Mercer. He also likes Nicole."

Jason: "You mean..."

Tommy: "Yep!"

Jason: "That's got to be frustrating for Nicole to deal."

Tommy: "It's eating her up. Even though she doesn't want to show it, I know that it's hurting her."

Jason: "But you know she's stubborn like you when it comes to dealing with emotions. You were the same way when you lost your green ranger powers or the day Kim sent you that letter."

Tommy: "I know. But it's even harder to break through her walls that she put up around herself. I guess she's more like me than I thought."

Jason: "Don't worry bro. Just give her some time &amp; she'll come around."

Tommy: "Thanks man!"

Jason: "No problem! Well, I got to go bro. You should come up &amp; visit us sometime."

Tommy: "I'll have to get some time to come up again."

Jason: "Bring Kat, Nicole, &amp; your students as well."

Tommy: "I will. Talk to you later Jase. Say hi to Kim for me."

Jason: "Will do! Say hi to Kat &amp; Nicole for me."

Tommy: "You can count on it man."

Jason: "Bye Tommy!"

Tommy: "Bye Jase!"


	3. Reunion with Old Friends

Chapter Three

Tommy placed the phone back on the charger. He knew that Nicole was riding back with Kat &amp; so he sat down to wait for the two most important women in his life. He didn't have to wait long as he heard the sound of a car coming up the driveway, before shutting the engine off. Then the sound of two car doors opening &amp; a few more other rustling sounds like book bag &amp; closing the car door shut. The front door opened up to reveal his gorgeous girlfriend Kat Hillard who was carrying bags of groceries &amp; his beautiful sister Nicole with her book bag strap on her shoulder. Tommy quickly got up to help Kat with the groceries while Nicole followed them into the kitchen. She watched as her brother &amp; Kat were in sync with each other as they were putting the groceries up. It felt as if Tommy &amp; Kat were married &amp; Nicole was sitting there in the kitchen doing her homework while watching her brother &amp; sister. Tommy saw a smile on his sister's face that he hadn't seen in a long time, since they found out that Trent is the evil white ranger. Even Kat had a smile on her's as well.

Nicole: "What?"

Tommy: "It's nice to see you smile again. I know you're worried about Trent, but he's strong &amp; he'll be back before you even know it."

Nicole: "I know... &amp; thanks Tommy. You too Kat."

Kat: "You've been there for me &amp; now it's time that I be there for you."

Trent had left Reefside because he didn't want to hurt her. She knew that in her heart that he will return to her when he's ready. Besides this reminded her of when she &amp; Tommy left the team after their green ranger powers were gone. Not only her &amp; Tommy but this also happened to other rangers as well. Like Ryan Mitchell the Titanium ranger, Merrick Baliton the Lunar Wolf ranger, &amp; Hunter &amp; Blake the Crimson &amp; Navy Thunder rangers as well. Each of them left their team to go find themselves again. Trent's doing the same thing.

A few months later Conner, Ethan, Kira, Tommy, &amp; Nicole were getting their butts kicked by one of Mesagog's latest monster. The monster had worn them out completely as they tried to get up but couldn't. Tommy saw the enemy going straight for his sister &amp; she was tired like the rest of them. He knew that if he couldn't protect her, then the monster will finish her off. Just as the monster was bringing its sword down to finish her off, something blocked him from doing his job. Tommy couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the white ranger with his Drago sword out protecting Nicole.

Trent: "Back off from her!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

Trent: "I'll show you."

Trent pushed his sword against the monster's sword to shove him away from Nicole. Then the two of them battled it out as the other rangers watched them. Then Trent made arrows of energy from his sword so fast that the monster didn't know what had hit him. He turned to Conner who nodded his head.

Conner: "Z-rex blaster guys!"

Conner, Ethan, Kira, &amp; Tommy put their weapons together &amp; formed a blaster to destroy the monster. They fired the blaster &amp; the monster was no more. But before they could have a reunion, Elsa had made the monster grow into a giant. Tommy lifted his morpher to his mouth.

Tommy: "Brachio!"

The Brachio Zord arrived &amp; out came the Tyrannosaurs, the Ptera, &amp; the Triceratops. Together they formed the megazord &amp; wiped out the monster. After Conner, Ethan, &amp; Kira jumped out from their zords, they watched with Tommy as Nicole ran straight into Trent's arms. He lifted her up &amp; twirled her around before putting her back on the ground. By this time all of them had demorph &amp; were in their civilian clothes.

Nicole: "When did you get back?"

Trent: "I had just arrived when I saw the people running away &amp; turned to see that you guys were battling the monster." "I morphed &amp; came as fast as I can before the monster finished you off."

Nicole: "I missed you Trent!"

Trent: "I missed you too Nicole!" "Hey guys! Dr.O!"

Tommy: "It's nice to see you again Trent."

Kira: "Where did you go?"

Trent: "I took some time to go find myself again." "But not only that, I got control of the white dino gem now."

Nicole: "I knew you could do it."

Tommy: "That's awesome Trent!"

Suddenly Nicole had a splitting headache as another vision hit her fast &amp; hard. She nearly fell on the ground if Trent hadn't caught her at the moment. The vision she saw was Kat finding something &amp; later joining the team as well. Once that was over, Nicole felt her head getting a bit lighter as the vision disappeared. Both Tommy &amp; Trent had worried looks on their faces. Nicole gave them a slight smile.

Tommy: "Are you alright Nicole?"

Trent: "What did you see?"

Nicole: "I'm fine except for a splitting headache." "I saw someone else joining the team."

Tommy: "Who is it?"

Nicole: "I couldn't see the face but don't worry it's someone we know."

Tommy looked at Nicole &amp; knew that she was hiding something from him. Nicole turned her attention to her brother &amp; gave him a look that told him that she'll tell him later. Sometimes it was hard telling what she saw &amp; trying to figure out what it was. Later that day after Conner, Ethan, &amp; Kira left Tommy's house, Nicole sat down with Tommy &amp; Kat to tell them what she had saw in her vision.

Nicole: "In my vision, I saw Kat finding something &amp; then later on joining the team."

Kat: "You mean..."

Nicole: "Yes!"

Tommy: "But you saw something else that made you froze completely."

Nicole: "I saw myself holding a familiar dagger."

Tommy: "You don't mean... the Dragon dagger, do you?"

Nicole: "I can't say for sure, but it could be."

Kat: "What's the Dragon dagger?"

Tommy: "It was my sword when Rita created the green ranger powers. We had just arrived at Angel Grove High &amp; from there she made us her pawns. I was starting my junior year &amp; Nicole was just a freshmen."

Nicole knew that Tommy didn't want to tell Kat about missing her after they arrived in Angel Grove. She also knew that Kat had missed him as well when she moved to Australia. She'll never forget when the three of them were reunited when Kat moved to Angel Grove as well. It's the one she'll always keep close to her heart to remember.

Flashback:

After destroying the monster that Rita &amp; Zedd had made with the megazord; the rangers teleported to the park &amp; demorphed into their civilian form. Then they ran to where both Kat &amp; Nicole were sitting at the picnic table catching up with each other. Nicole saw her brother from where she was sitting &amp; got up to give him a hug.

Nicole: "Tommy! You're okay!"

Tommy: "Of course, I am."

Nicole: "Luckily the power rangers showed up to fight the monster."

Adam: "Yeah, I'd say. Who's that Nicole?"

Nicole: "Guys! I'd like you to meet Katherine Hillard. Tommy, her &amp; I go way back before we came to Angel Grove."

Kat: "It's nice to meet all of you. Hello again Tommy!"

Tommy: "Hey Kat! It's been a long time since we both went our separate ways, huh."

Kat: "Yeah! A really long time."

Nicole: "Kat, I'd like you to meet Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, &amp; Adam Park."

Kat: "Please call me Kat, everyone calls me that."

Nicole: "How long are you here to stay?"

Kat: "That's the good news I wanted to tell you before that monster kidnapped me."

Tommy: "What is it?"

Kat: "My dad's company transferred him from Australia to Angel Grove. So my mom &amp; I packed all of our stuff &amp; moved here."

Nicole: "Are you saying...?"

Kat: "I'll be starting at Angel Grove High School with all of you guys."

Tommy: "That's awesome Kat!"

Nicole: "Looks like I'm not the only one who's excited about Kat joining us at Angel Grove High."

Tommy: "What do you mean by that Nicole?"

Nicole: "You know exactly what I mean Tommy."

Tommy: "I do!"

Nicole jerked her head a bit towards Kat's direction &amp; Tommy caught the hint from her.

End of Flashback

Tommy: "You don't know when it will happen right."

Nicole: "Right. But when it does, I'll let you know."

A few months later Tommy, Kat, &amp; Nicole were relaxing in the living room, when the doorbell rang. Tommy got up to go open the door &amp; there standing in the entrance was none other than their friends. Jason &amp; Kim Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Rocky &amp; Aisha DeSantos, Adam &amp; Tanya Park &amp; Justin Stewart as well.

Tommy: "Hey Guys! What brings you all the way to Reefside?"

Jason: "Hey Tommy! We came to visit with you, Kat, &amp; Nicole."

Tommy: "Come on in. They're in the living room."

So the eight friends walked into Tommy's house. They were greeted by Nicole &amp; Kat once they stepped into the living room. After sitting down on the couches or on the floor; Tommy joined Kat who was sitting on the arm of a sofa.

Kim: "What were you guys talking about before we showed up?"

Nicole: "We were taking a walk down memory lane, especially the embarrassing &amp; hilarious moments of Bulk &amp; Skull."

Jason: "Remember when we did a play on Rumpelstiltskin &amp; Bulk was Rumpelstiltskin."

Tommy: "Oh yeah, the next thing you know was that he had ripped his pants when he bent down with his back towards the audience."

Nicole: "I remember that! Even Skull was laughing as well."

Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tanya, &amp; Kat were all laughing when they heard this story about the original power rangers who did a play with the bullies in high school. Zack had tears coming down from his face just from laughing so hard.

Kim: "I remember when I had that bad day &amp; Tommy was trying to cheer me up. Then Bulk &amp; Skull both showed up with Skull being a pain in the butt. Bulk teased me &amp; Tommy told them to back off."

Nicole: "Bulk said "Make me!"

Tommy: "I said I will."

Nicole: "Then Bulk threw a punch at Tommy, who pushed him which caused him to go into the air &amp; land on the wet floor that the janitor had accidently knocked over his bucket of water."

Kim: "His head went straight into the bucket &amp; Skull had to try &amp; get it off his head."

The original rangers along with the ones who replaced them were soon laughing &amp; telling their stories about the two former bullies. That's when another vision hit Nicole &amp; made her cry out with pain. Tommy quickly appeared at her side as she saw what the vision was about. It was showing herself picking up the dagger in a cave that wasn't on this planet. Then flashed to show that Mesagog will create a monster that couldn't be defeated without the help of the Dragonzord. Once the vision was over, Nicole looked at Tommy who nodded his head.

Nicole: "It's time. I'll call Andros &amp; see if he could get me there."

Tommy: "Be careful Nicole!"

Kat: "Come back safely, okay."

Nicole: "Don't worry! I'll return before you even know it."

She ran out of the room to call Andros to meet her. Jason &amp; the rest of them looked at Tommy &amp; Kat for some explaining.

Tommy: "Nicole's been getting a lot of visions recently."

Kat: "It's been a huge help against fighting Mesagog."

Rocky: "The new villain in town."

Tanya: "Who are the new rangers?"

Tommy: "Conner McKnight Red Dino ranger, Ethan James Blue Dino Ranger, Kira Ford Yellow Dino ranger, Trent Fernandez-Mercer White Dino ranger, Nicole Green Dino ranger, &amp; myself the Black Dino ranger."

Kat: "Conner, Ethan, Kira, &amp; Trent are also Tommy's students as well."

Billy: "What do you teach Tommy?"

Tommy: "I teach high school science."

"WHAT?!"

"HIGH SCHOOL SCIENCE!"

Kat: "That's what I said too."

That's when Nicole came back into the living room.

Nicole: "Andros will be here soon to pick me up."

Zack: "Who's Andros?"

Nicole: "He's the Red Space ranger &amp; Ashley's husband!"

Just then the sound of an engine could be heard outside of Tommy's house. Nicole rushed to open the door to see Andros morphed as the Red Space ranger on his galaxy glider.

Nicole: "Andros!" "Thanks for coming all the way from Angel Grove to help me."

Andros: "You don't have to thank me Nicole." "Hey Jason! Tommy!"

Jason: "Andros!"

Tommy: "Long time no see Andros!"

Andros: "Let's go Nicole!"

Nicole: "Right behind ya Andros!" "Dino Thunder Power Up!"

Ever since Tommy became the black ranger, that's when Nicole's visions returned. She didn't know what they were about until the day when the rangers needed help. That's when she saw the green dino gem lit up. It was calling to her. Nicole took the dino gem into her hand &amp; before she even knew it, she had morphed into the Green Dino ranger.

Nicole took a look at her friends, Kat, &amp; Tommy before giving them a thumbs up &amp; then jumped onto Andros's galaxy glider.

Jason &amp; Tommy shared a quiet moment just the two of them. They stood out there while the rest of their friends went on inside.

Jason: "You know Tommy, remember that time when you were the evil green ranger, you shut down the Command Center along with Zordon &amp; Alpha.

Tommy: "Yeah Jase, I remember." "Why?"

Jason: "Nicole was inside the Command Center." "She knew that it was you."

Tommy: "How?"

Jason: "Your voice gave you away." "Then later on after the Command Center was up &amp; running, Zordon &amp; Alpha ran the picture through the viewing globe &amp; when Nicole saw that she was right, she fainted."

Tommy: "How come you didn't tell me any of this, Jase?"

Jason: "Nicole. She didn't want me to tell you after you lost the green ranger powers. She knew that you were still dealing with the guilt that you had on your shoulders as well as not being able to help us on the battlefield."

Tommy: "I hope she'll be okay."

Jason: "Don't worry she'll be fine. Nicole's strong &amp; besides she's got Andros with her. You know how Andros is. He's like her older brother. In fact I think all the guys from us to Time Force treat her like their little sister anyway."

Tommy: "True! But they know that she can take care of herself."

Jason: "Especially since she's been a ranger longer than they have."

Tommy &amp; Jason headed back inside the house where the rest of their friends were. Even though Tommy knew that Nicole can take care of herself, he couldn't help but worry about her. Kat who was sitting on the arm of the sofa reached out her hand to Tommy who took it &amp; let her pull him to sit on the sofa. He knew that she was worried as well &amp; he couldn't help but love her even more.


	4. The Arrival of An Old Friend

Chapter Four

Andros &amp; Nicole had already arrived on the moon, where Rita &amp; Lord Zedd's Lunar Palace stood. Nicole knew that from her visions, she had to go down into the Caves of Deception in order to retrieve the Dragon Dagger. She heard about the Caves of Deception from Tommy &amp; Kat when they went to reclaim the Falcon Zord as well as taking the Zeo Crystal too.

As she went down the steps that lead into the Caves of Deception, Nicole suddenly saw her green dino gem lit up. She didn't know what was causing it to react until she lifted her head &amp; right there in front of her was a green glowing light exactly like her dino gem. Nicole rushed over to see what it was. When she arrived, there was the Dragon Dagger stuck in the stone, while giving off a powerful glare like her dino gem. When she grasped the handle of the dagger, the light instantly dimmed &amp; as soon as she drew it from the stone; the intense glow went out like a candle.

Right away Nicole felt the same power of the dagger that her brother once had. It made her feel in control, as well as giving her strength. She finally smiled because she knew that both Tommy &amp; Kat would be proud of her. Not only them, but her boyfriend Trent as well. Then she quickly left the Caves of Deception &amp; up to the surface of the moon, where Andros was awaiting for her. She knew that he was giving her a smile underneath his helmet as she jumped onto his Galaxy Glider. Together they headed back to Earth, where her brother, Kat, &amp; everyone she knew was waiting for her.

Tommy, Kat, &amp; the rest of their friends were still sitting in the living room talking about what's been going on in their lives as they waited impatiently for the return of Andros &amp; Nicole. Then suddenly Kat saw something coming towards their way through the window &amp; she couldn't believe who it was.

Kat: "Guys! She's back! Nicole's back!"

Everyone quickly got up from their seats to look out the window. Indeed Nicole was back. She hopped off from Andros's galaxy glider onto the ground. She had already demorphed into her civilian form before landing in front of the house. Nicole gave Andros a hug before he took off &amp; watched him disappeared into the sky. The moment Nicole stepped into the house, she was wrapped into her brother's &amp; Kat's arms.

Nicole: "I promised I'd be back."

Tommy: "I knew you would."

Kat: "Did you…?"

Nicole: "Yeah, I did!" "Here it is."

Nicole was released from the confinement of her brother &amp; Kat's arms to show them the Dragon Dagger. Tommy couldn't believe that the dagger that he had once held was now in the hands of his sister. He moved out of the way so that Jason, Kim, Billy, &amp; Zack could see the legendary dagger that nearly destroyed them. Just then all eleven of them heard a familiar sound &amp; Tommy brought his communicator / morpher to his lips.

Tommy: "Go ahead Hayley!"

Hayley: "There's a monster attacking downtown Reefside &amp; the others are there already."

Tommy: "Got it! Thanks Hayley!"

He turned to look at Nicole who nodded her head. There was a spark in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. Tommy faced his friends as well as Kat &amp; they knew that you can't keep a ranger down. But they all had a smile on their faces.

Jason: "Go for it bro!"

Kim: "Be careful!"

Billy: "Go get them."

Zack: "Show them how it's done."

Rocky: "Man! I'm missing all the action out there."

Adam: "Time to save the world again."

Tanya: "Good Luck you two!"

Kat: "Come back safely!"

Justin: "It's back to action!"

Tommy &amp; Nicole gave them a grin as they got into position with Nicole behind him before morphing. With a flick of their wrists, their morphers appeared as Tommy &amp; Nicole called out.

Tommy &amp; Nicole: "Dino Thunder Power Up!"

Then right there in front of their friends were the Black &amp; Green Dino Thunder rangers.

Tommy: "If you guys want, you can go down to the Dino Ruins where Hayley is. She's our technical advisor. Cyberspace very intelligent, is an MIT graduate &amp; she's always well informed about people. Especially you guys."

Kat: "I'll show you guys where it is &amp; then I'll come down."

Kat showed them which way to go down to the Dino Ruins &amp; then returned to where Tommy &amp; Nicole were. Nicole let them have a moment before they rushed off to help the other rangers as well as her boyfriend. She watched as Tommy pulled Kat into his arms as Kat wrapped her arms around him &amp; they hugged each other tightly.

Kat: "Please be careful Tommy! I just got you back &amp; I don't want to lose you again."

Tommy: "I promise Kat."

Kat: "I know. You as well Nicole."

Nicole: "I'll be careful, Kat."

Kat: "Now both of you should go &amp; save the world."

She gave them a smile before they rushed out to join the other rangers. Kat headed down to the command center underneath Tommy &amp; Nicole's house. When she arrived, she saw all of them were sitting around the command center watching the intense battle between the rangers, Elsa, Zeltrax, another monster, &amp; the Tyrannodrones.

Jason: "Watching the new team of rangers sure bring back old memories."

Kim: "I know, right. Who would ever thought that both Tommy &amp; Nicole would be back as rangers again?"

Billy: "Once a ranger!"

"Always a ranger!"

Rocky: "I miss the good old days!"

Aisha: "I think we all do Rocky."

Kat: "Though I heard from Nicole that you Jason were on a red ranger mission to the moon to stop the rest of the Machine Empire from attacking Earth with Serpentera."

Jason: "In fact I was on that mission."

Tanya: "How did Nicole know?"

Kat: "Turns out she was training the new team at that time, when Carter Grayson showed up to get Cole in Turtle Cove."

Adam: "Who else did she mentor?"

Hayley: "Nicole mentored the Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, &amp; the Ninja Storm teams."

Justin: "She's always busy, but that's just Nicole."

Jason: "She also helped out with Andros &amp; his team as well."

Billy: "Hayley! I've heard that both you &amp; Tommy are trying to find a way for the rangers to teleport here, right."

Hayley: "That's what we've been aiming for, but unfortunately we don't know how."

Billy: "Maybe I might be able to help you with that."

Meanwhile on the battlefield, the rangers, Elsa, Zeltrax, the monster, &amp; the Tyrannodrones were busy trying to finish their enemies off, when the arrival of Tommy &amp; Nicole showed up. Tommy headed straight off to help his students while Nicole went directly to assist her boyfriend Trent. Tommy did a quick leap over to where Elsa was about to strike Kira &amp; sent her flying with a kick. Kira looked up to see her teacher.

Kira: "Thanks Dr. O."

Tommy: "Anytime Kira!"

Conner &amp; Ethan were busy fighting the monster that Mesagog had created to destroy the rangers. This monster was giving them a run for their money. Trent &amp; Nicole had just finished defeating the Tyrannodrones before heading off to help the others with their battles.

Jason: "The new team's pretty good."

Hayley: "It's all because of both Tommy &amp; Nicole have been training them."

Kat: "Every Saturday morning, they would come here &amp; Tommy &amp; Nicole would spar with them. Conner &amp; Ethan, Tommy &amp; Kira, &amp; Trent &amp; Nicole."

Tanya: "So Trent is Nicole's…"

Kat: "Boyfriend! He was almost like Tommy but at least he took his chance to ask Nicole out. Besides Trent's a great guy to Nicole &amp; he loves her. You know how Tommy is."

"Overprotective!"

Rocky: "Besides we all know that Nicole's been hurt before, especially with you know what &amp; from that day on Tommy's been a bit protective of her."

Adam: "True. But he also knows that she can take care of herself."

Aisha: "What's your view on Trent Kat?"

Kat: "Like I said Trent's a great guy &amp; he loves Nicole. He enjoys surprising her with gifts, romantic dates, &amp; treating her like a queen."

Hayley: "Plus Trent's always whispering something or calling her babe, baby, sexy, &amp; gorgeous. She would blush because she's never had anyone give her so much attention before."

Tanya: "I like him already. He sure knows how to make a girl feel special about herself. What about Tommy?"

Kat: "He has his moments but he sure knows how to surprise me among other things."

In the meantime, the battle between the rangers &amp; their enemies were still going. Conner, Ethan, Kira, &amp; Trent were battling the monster at the same time that Tommy &amp; Nicole were exchanging blows with Elsa &amp; Zeltrax. Tommy had his Brachio staff out blocking strikes from Zeltrax while Nicole had her Dragon dagger against Elsa.

Conner: "I've had enough of this monster! Let's show him how it's done. Z-Rex Blaster, Guys!"

"RIGHT!"

Soon their weapons were put together to form the Z-Rex Blaster. Nicole powered up her Dragon Dagger &amp; together the rangers fired at their enemy; destroying him. Mesagog wasn't happy of course. So he decided to regrow the monster into a giant. When the rangers saw their enemy had become a giant, they knew exactly what to do.

Tommy: "It's Brachio Time!"

Then a few minutes later, Tommy's gigantic Brachiozord came into view. It stopped before opening all its doors to reveal the red Tyrannozord, blue Tricerazord, &amp; the yellow Pterazord. Trent called upon his white Dragozord as well as his plum Stegozord. Nicole brought the dagger to her lips &amp; began to play the tune to summon the legendary Dragonzord.

Immediately the waters of the Pacific began to boil as the Dragonzord came out up of the water. It let out a powerful deafening sound that made the monster scare a bit. Even Conner, Ethan, Kira, &amp; Trent were impressed by it.

Trent: "Wow! That zord is incredible."

Kira: "That's the legendary Dragonzord that Dr. O. once had."

Nicole: "It's mine now!"

The monster knew that it was outnumbered &amp; decided to try to destroy one of them before taking on the other. He made his move by going in for a strike at the Thundersaurus Megazord, but luckily Nicole saw what was going to happen &amp; played her dagger to block the attack.

Tommy watched as his sister played the dagger that he once held. It brought back a few bittersweet memories that he had pushed into the farthest part of his mind. But now he didn't have to worry because he knew that his old Dragonzord was in safe hands. It didn't take that long to destroy the monster. Soon they were heading back to the Dino Ruins with Conner, Ethan, &amp; Kira on their Raptor Cycles, Tommy &amp; Trent on their ATV's as well as Nicole riding behind her boyfriend. Once they've reached the Dino Ruins, the rangers got off their vehicles &amp; crossed their arms high above their heads to power down. That's when Trent wrapped his arms around Nicole's waist &amp; pulled her back against his chest.

Trent: "You were incredible out there, babe!"

Nicole: "Always the charmer, huh?"

Trent: "No, just you! Besides you're the one &amp; only for me."

Nicole blushed a bit as Trent told her that she's the only one for him. Hayley gave Kat, Tanya, Aisha, &amp; Kim a knowing smile. Even Tommy was grinning too. Ever since that day, Nicole knew that her life will never be the same. It was the day she met Trent.

Flashback:

Cyberspace Reefside, California

Nicole &amp; Kira were sitting at a table, working on their science homework, while listening to some of Kira's songs that she wrote. Suddenly, a guy appeared at their table. When Nicole saw him, she was instantly blushing because he was sexy.

"Hey! Do you know where Hayley is? I'm supposed to start working today."

Kira: "She should be around here somewhere. Haven't I seen you at school?

"Yeah! I just moved here recently. I'm Trent."

Kira: "Hi! I'm Kira &amp; this one over here is Nicole."

Trent turned his head to look at Nicole &amp; couldn't help but stare at her. Only one word to describe her. Gorgeous.

End of Flashback

Trent: "What were you thinking about babe?"

Nicole: "I was thinking about when we first met."

Trent: "The day that I showed up at the Cyberspace to work."

Nicole: "Yeah!"

Trent: "I was thinking on how I was going to ask you out. Even though I had just met you, you simply took my breath away."

Nicole: "I'd say the same for you."

Kat giggled. It was like as if she was taking another walk down memory lane. This one reminded her of when she first met Tommy at the Juice Bar. Just watching Trent &amp; Nicole having their playful moment was perfect because she had a grin on her face, her chocolate color eyes were shining with delight, &amp; she had someone who adores her for who she is. Tommy watched as Trent brought out his sister's teasing side with just being there &amp; he knew that this was someone he could trust with his sister forever. Just as he was thinking about Trent being in his sister's life, Nicole was thinking the exact same thing only with Kat. She always dreamed of having Kat becoming her sister one day &amp; Nicole knew that Tommy was still in love with her.

Billy &amp; Hayley both came in where the rest of the team as well as those who were once rangers with smiles on their faces.

Tommy: "Hey Billy! Hayley! What's going on?"

Billy: "Hey Tommy! Nicole! I heard from Hayley that you've been trying to find a way to teleport into the command center like we did before, right."

Tommy: "Yeah, we've been figuring out ways for it but none of them worked."

Hayley: "You're in luck, Tommy because Billy here just found the way to let you guys teleport again."

Nicole: "Seriously Billy! YES!"

Tommy: "Thanks Billy for everything!"

Billy: "You don't have to thank me Tommy. You too Nicole."

Trent: "Care to fill me in babe?"

Nicole: "Sorry Trent. Billy here discovered a way for us to teleport into the command center."

Tommy: "That way we can disappear without anyone noticing us when there's trouble &amp; get back as if we'd never left."

Ethan: "Sweet! This is gonna be awesome."

Conner: "You said it!"

While everyone was busy talking about other things, Nicole went over to Tanya &amp; Aisha to talk to them about something.

Nicole: "Hey Tanya! Aisha! I want to talk to you about something or rather someone."

Tanya: "Who is it Nicole?"

Nicole: "Did Tommy spoke to you about Kira Ford?"

Aisha: "You mean the Yellow Dino Thunder ranger!"

Nicole: "Yeah!"

Tanya: "Why?"

Nicole: "She has an amazing singing voice. If you guys aren't busy tomorrow, then stop by the Cyberspace &amp; you can watch her perform."

Tanya: "Okay! We'll be there as with everyone else."

Aisha: "You can count on that!"

Nicole: "You'll love her. If you don't believe me, then ask Kat or Tommy."


	5. Gathering All the Former Ranger Teams

Chapter Five

The next day all of Tommy's &amp; Kat's friends that Nicole knew were at the Cyberspace café, waiting for Kira to perform. Nicole didn't tell Kira that Tanya's a music producer as well as a singer. She wanted to surprise Kira by letting Tanya &amp; Aisha hear her sing before talking about her future. Then Kira appeared on the stage that Hayley had for her along with her band. Soon the opening chords of a new song that Kira wrote began to play. The lyrics was about a girl who was a bit insecure with herself. But then she met someone who changed her life. Tanya &amp; Aisha both thought that Kira's a really good singer. Trent looked at Nicole with a smile on his face as he placed his hand out to her. She glanced at him with a confused expression on her face.

Trent: "May I have this dance?"

Nicole: "I thought you'd never ask."

Tommy &amp; Kat watched on as Nicole got up from her seat with one hand in Trent's as he led her to the laid dance floor. She placed both her arms around Trent's neck as he wrapped his around her waist while pulling her closely to him. Nicole laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as he placed his head on top of hers. Slowly they began to sway to the music with smiles on their faces &amp; their eyes were slightly closed.

When Tommy &amp; Kat saw the identical pose that Trent &amp; Nicole had did, it brought back some old memories of when they first started dating. It was right after Kim had sent him a Dear John letter &amp; Kat wanted to cheer him up a bit. So then she, Nicole, &amp; Billy took Tommy up to the mountains for a skiing trip. That's when he met Heather Thompson a well-known skier, when she had nearly fallen off the slopes. So Kat decided to try &amp; set them up, but before they could even get to know one another King Mondo sent down a machine to try &amp; destroy the rangers. Later Tommy &amp; Heather spoke a bit before she left &amp; that's when Kat arrived. They talked about how it was going to take some time before he's ready again &amp; that's when a song came on the radio.

She said something about this song &amp; that's when he asked her to dance. Later on when Tommy came home, Nicole saw a small smile on her brother's face. She knew that he had a wonderful time with Kat. A few months later, Tommy &amp; Kat started dating while Nicole had a huge grin on her face after her brother finally admitted to Kat that he's been in love with her. Nicole couldn't be happier for her brother &amp; Kat.

Suddenly they were brought out of their walk down memory lane by a shout. They turned to see Nicole having another vision again. Her body was shaking as she took a look at what was coming for them before it disappeared. It somehow showed a reunion of rangers coming together in an extremely familiar place that meant something very special to all of them. It was where the old Command Center stood before Rito &amp; Goldar destroyed it. Once her vision was over, Nicole felt her throbbing headache disappear.

Nicole: "That was very interesting for once!"

Tommy: "What did you see Nikki?"

Nicole: "I saw a reunion of former &amp; current rangers standing in a very special place.

Kat: "Where is it?"

Nicole: "It's where we all started our journey to become who we are today."

Jason: "You don't mean the old Command Center."

Kim: "She's right. That's when we first met Zordon &amp; Alpha Five."

Billy: "As well as becoming Earth's first Power Rangers too."

Nicole: "Let's gather all the Ranger teams to meet us at the old Command Center."

Jason: "How do we get in contact with them? The only ones that we know are Andros &amp; his team."

Nicole: "Don't worry about the others. Leave them to me since I know where they are."

They were all back in the Dino Ruins after Nicole had her vision. She turned to the main computer &amp; began typing something into it. It wasn't long before she got one of the computers to show the face of a woman with short blonde hair, blue eyes, &amp; a grin on her face. She had on a leather tank top &amp; matching pants. It was none other than Karone Corbett, Andros's sister &amp; Leo Corbett's wife.

Nicole: "Hi Karone! How are you?"

Karone: "Nicole! It's so good to see you. I'm doing great. How about you?"

Nicole: "I'm doing fine. How's Leo?"

Karone: "He's doing great as well. Where are you now?"

Nicole: "I'm in Reefside living with my brother."

Karone: "What can I do for you Nicole?"

Nicole: "I was wondering if you could get hold of Leo, Mike, Maya, Kai, Kendrix, &amp; Damon."

Karone: "Why?"

Nicole: "There's going to be a reunion among us rangers &amp; it's gonna be outside of Angel Grove, near the mountains. You'll know when you're getting close cause only those who have the power will be able to come through."

Karone: "Okay. I'll tell the others &amp; then get back to you."

Nicole: "That's fine Karone. Thanks!"

After talking to Karone, Nicole called up Captain Mitchell; father of Dana Grayson &amp; Ryan Mitchell to tell him the same thing. Then she got in touch with Wes Collins &amp; Eric Myers of Time Force as well as Cole &amp; Alyssa Evans &amp; their team. Finally she called Cam Watanabe &amp; told him the same thing. By the time she was done, all the others were looking at her.

Nicole: "What's with the looks guys?"

Jason: "This is why you haven't been in contact with us. You're just like Tommy."

Nicole: "Sorry Jase! But you know with every new team you have to train them."

Aisha: "Talk about having a lot of connections, huh Nicole."

Nicole: "Yeah, I know. I got one more call to make &amp; this one will shock all of you."

She took out two narrow rods &amp; set them down on the table with just enough space between them. Then she pulled out a tiny remote control &amp; pressed down on it. The screen came on immediately to show a guy with short green hair, &amp; a green gem embedded in his forehead. He has the ability to read minds, pinpoint locations, &amp; see the future in some instances, as well as a native of the planet Xybria. His face lit up with a smile when he saw Nicole.

Trip: "Nicole! How are you?"

Nicole: "Hey Trip! Long time no see. I'm good. You?"

Trip: "I'm great! What can I do for you?"

Nicole: "I was wondering if Alex could let you, Lucas, Katie, &amp; Jen come back to the present for a while."

Trip: "I don't know. Why?"

Nicole: "I just had a vision that all the rangers are gonna gather in Angel Grove for a reunion."

Trip: "Is it to remember how we all became rangers?"

Nicole: "It's more like to remember Zordon who first created the Power Rangers."

Trip: "I'll see what Alex says. Besides I think Jen would love to see Wes once more."

Nicole: "Wes will definitely be glad to see Jen again. He misses her every day."

Trip: "Jen does too. She never stopped loving him, even to this day."

Nicole: "I know &amp; I just talked to Wes. He sounded a bit better, but he truly wants to see her all over again."

Trip: "I'll get back to you once I hear from Alex."

Nicole: "Okay! Thanks Trip."

Trip: "No problem Nicole. See you soon!"

Nicole: "You take care &amp; I'll see ya."

By the time she ended her call, everyone pretty much had their jaws dropped. She turned around to see them like that &amp; couldn't hold it much longer. Nicole began laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach because this was one sight she'll never forget. Finally after laughing for a few minutes, Nicole calmed down &amp; still couldn't help but giggle.

Nicole: "You guys can close your mouths now."

Tommy: "H…How is that possible?"

Nicole: "I told you that I've been busy with training every new team. Besides Jen, Lucas, Katie, &amp; Trip are Time Force Rangers just like Wes &amp; Eric."

Kim: "When is the reunion?"

Nicole: "How about during spring break?"

Kat: "That's a good idea. I mean we'll all be out by that time &amp; Conner, Ethan, Kira, &amp; Trent can come with us."

Conner: "Yeah. It'll be cool to see where Dr. O. &amp; Nicole lived."

Nicole: "Angel Grove, here we come!"

Tommy: "You don't sound happy Nicole?"

Nicole: "Don't get me wrong Tommy. I miss mom &amp; dad &amp; I can't wait to see them."

Justin: "But still you sound a bit sad."

Nicole: "It's a long story. If you want to hear it then I'll be glad to tell all of you."

So they all went back up to the living room where everyone sat down on the couches or floor. Nicole sat down on the floor in between Trent's legs as she faced them to tell her story.

Nicole: "Right after Tommy, Kat, Tanya, &amp; Adam passed on their powers to TJ, Cassie, Ashley, &amp; Carlos. Divatox attacked the Power Chamber with the Piranhatrons &amp; Zordon got captured as well. You guys know all of this anyway."

Nicole: "My visions didn't start until around the time after Andros &amp; his team saved Earth. The Astro Megaship was on display, so that everyone can come &amp; see it. That's when I got my first vision. I saw a male with short black hair blending in with the crowd. Then for some reason, I was on the Megaship with two of them heading into space &amp; that's when I saw a planet called Mirinoi."

Rocky: "Mirinoi?"

Nicole: "It turns out that a young native woman by the name of Maya ran through a dimensional portal to find help, she appeared in front of Terra Venture workers Kendrix Morgan, Kai Chen, &amp; Mike Corbett, who are currently dealing with Mike's little brother Leo as he tries to smuggle his way onto the colony. Kai refuses to follow the rest of his group to return with Maya to Mirinoi, but he was unable to ignore the situation for long &amp; employs the Astro Megaship &amp; its caretaker Damon Henderson to take him to the planet. When they reunite on Mirinoi, Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya, Kendrix, &amp; Mike tried to fight Scorpius's minions &amp; in doing so they drew the Quasar Sabers, allowing them to become the newest team of Power Rangers. In anger, Scorpius's general Furio turns everything to stone. Mike gave his life to protect his friends as they escape, &amp; Leo is given the Red Quasar Saber from Mike to become the Galaxy Red Ranger. Aided by new Zords known as Galactabeasts, the Rangers protect Terra Venture from Scorpius &amp; his generals Furio and Treacheron."

Nicole: "That's when I decided to help mentor the new team of Power Rangers. Leo is the Galaxy Red Ranger, Maya is the Galaxy Yellow Ranger, Mike is the Magna Defender, Kai is the Galaxy Blue Ranger, Kendrix is the Galaxy Pink Ranger, &amp; Damon is the Galaxy Green Ranger. Tommy &amp; Jason both met Leo."

After telling them about the Lost Galaxy Rangers, Nicole went on to tell them about her adventures with Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, &amp; Ninja Storm. Even Tommy &amp; Jason didn't know about all of her journeys.

Adam: "Which one did you like the most?"

Nicole: "I'd like all of them if you ask me. But I think I loved Time Force &amp; Ninja Storm."

Hayley: "Why?"

Nicole: "Simple. Wes &amp; Jen both liked each other, but at that time Jen was engaged to Alex. But after they finally captured Ransik; Jen, Lucas, Katie, Trip &amp; Circuit had to go back to the future. After Wes said good-bye to the four of them, he went over to Jen &amp; they admitted their feelings to each other. By that time she already returned her engagement ring to Alex. Blake &amp; Tori on the other hand were instantly attracted to each other. But they were too stubborn to admit it. Finally Blake confessed that he liked her a lot &amp; it was fun watching the two of them. Even Hunter was shocked to see his brother having a girlfriend before he did."

Jason: "Tell them about Eric &amp; Taylor."

Nicole started laughing when Jason said that. She could still remember the time when Taylor complained to her about him giving her a ticket. That was the start of their relationship.

Nicole: "Eric Myers &amp; Taylor Earhardt first met each other when she was speeding through Silver Hills in her new car. However Wes &amp; Eric were doing patrol when she drove past them &amp; they followed her. She got pulled over by them &amp; Eric gave her a ticket. Right after he gave her a ticket, they received a call &amp; tracked down three Mut-Orgs from the future to Turtle Cove. Then the Wild Force Rangers showed up &amp; that's how they met the second time. Luckily I went with them &amp; was reunited with Wes &amp; Eric. Later on they asked me how I knew them. I told them that I had mentored them too. I'll tell you this though Eric &amp; Taylor were two of the most stubborn people I've ever met. Almost as bad as my brother when he tried to ask Kat or Kim out."

Tommy: "Hey! I wasn't that bad."

Jason: "Yes, you were. It took you a while to ask Kim out."

Rocky: "It was the same with Kat. Though you did try to ask her out, but ended up being too nervous."

Tanya: "However he did ask her out eventually."

Nicole: "About time too! At least Trent made up his mind &amp; asked me out before it was too late."

Trent: "It was the best moment of my life. I love you Nicole."

Nicole: "I love you too, Trent. Always will."


	6. Arriving in Angel Grove

Chapter Six

After listening to Nicole as she told them her story; Tommy, Kat, &amp; the rest of the former rangers were amazed at how many teams she had mentored.

A few weeks later, Spring Break arrived &amp; it was time to head to Angel Grove. Tommy &amp; Kat took his jeep while Nicole went with Trent in his white Aston Martin V12 Vanquish as Kira &amp; Ethan rode with Conner in his car. But before their trip to Angel Grove begun, Nicole had another vision of Kat finding something that lead her to join the team finally. It was the pink Dino Gem &amp; she found it near Tommy's house while on a walk. When Kat picked it up, the Dino Gem started glowing like a beacon of light as the sound of the phoenix calling out.

Nicole: "Ouch! Not another throbbing headache. I seriously don't need them again."

Tommy: "What did you see this time, Nicole?"

Nicole: "I saw who was joining the team finally. Though it didn't surprise me at all."

Tommy: "Who is it?"

Nicole: "It's Kat! She's our new pink ranger."

Kat: "I'm the pink ranger! What's my zord?"

Nicole: "You command the phoenix."

Kat: "It'll take some time getting used to it."

Nicole: "You'll be fine, Kat!"

Tommy: "At least you'll be up in the air like Trent &amp; Kira."

Kat: "That's true. It'll be great to be flying again."

Just like in Nicole's vision, Kat did end up taking a walk around Tommy's house &amp; found her Dino Gem. Luckily Hayley &amp; Billy had her morpher ready for her after she retrieved her gem. Kat decided to give it a shot at morphing once again. Her morpher transformed into her phoenix with the flick of her wrist.

Kat: "Dino Thunder Power Up!"

Like all the other rangers, her ranger suit appeared on her body as well as her helmet. When the light had died down, everyone turned to see the new pink ranger. Kat took a look at her ranger suit &amp; was glad that it had a skirt like Kira's. Nicole &amp; Kira were glad to have another female on the team besides them two. Just then, a beeping sound came from nowhere until Nicole pulled out the two narrow rods. She set them up &amp; pressed down the button to activate. It revealed a grinning Trip once he saw Nicole. She smiled back at him.

Nicole: "Hey Trip! What can I do for you?"

Trip: "I just got back from talking to Alex. He said that it was fine with him. So we'll be heading for the Time Ship &amp; landing on the beach in Silver Hills."

Nicole: "That's great Trip. I'll contact Wes &amp; Eric to meet you guys at the beach."

Trip: "Okay Nicole. We'll see you soon."

Nicole: "Later Trip!"

After signing off, Nicole grabbed her cell phone &amp; called Wes. He answered her call on the second ring.

Wes: "Hey Nicole! How are you?"

Nicole: "I'm doing good Wes. How about you?"

Wes: "I'm just chilling."

Nicole: "How's Eric anyway?"

Wes: "I bet you didn't know."

Nicole: "Know what Wes?"

Wes: "Eric is dating Taylor now."

Nicole (laughing): "It's about…bloody time!"

Wes: "What can I do for you?"

Nicole: "I just heard from Trip. He's coming with the rest of the team in the Time Ship &amp; will be landing on the beach soon. I told him that you'll be picking them up."

Wes: "Are you serious?"

Nicole: "Do you think I'm kidding? I know how you've been missing Jen &amp; so I thought that this reunion would be great for everyone to catch up."

Wes: "Thank you so much Nicole. I owe you a huge one. I'll call Eric &amp; have him meet me there."

Nicole: "You're welcome Wes! Have fun!"

Nicole ended her call with Wes &amp; turned to the others. She started to giggle a bit before breaking out into laughter.

Tommy: "What's so funny Nicole?"

Nicole: "I just heard from Wes that Eric's finally dating Taylor. It's about bloody time too."

Tommy &amp; Jason both chuckled at the Silver Guardian finally asking the former Air Force officer out.

Finally they've all arrived back in Angel Grove. Jason, Kim, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tanya, &amp; Justin had already left for Angel Grove two days before Tommy, Kat, Nicole, Trent, Conner, Ethan, &amp; Kira showed. Since Wes is a very generous guy, he booked all the rangers that were coming at the Hilton Hotel. Even Conner, Ethan, &amp; Kira were staying there too. Trent is staying with Tommy &amp; Nicole at their parent's place while Kat went to live with her's.

Once everybody got settled in, they headed to the Youth Center where the former ranger's like to hang out after school. Since some of them won't be arriving till later on in the day or not even until tomorrow. It was nice to take a walk down memory lane.

Nicole: "Hey Tommy! Remember this was where we first met Jason &amp; them."

Tommy: "Man that was a long time ago! It felt like it was yesterday."

Nicole: "Not only that but this was also the place where you first laid eyes on Kat."

Tommy: "I was blown away. Even to this day I can still remember what she wore. She had on a light pink shirt with a white jean vest over it &amp; blue jeans."

Kat: "I'm surprised you can still remember that."

Nicole: "You be amazed at what else he can remember Kat."

Trent: "How about some of your favorite memories?"

Nicole: "My favorite memories. I remember when Bulk &amp; Skull told everyone that they caught the identities of the Power Rangers on tape. We were worried that our secret would be exposed. But with some quick thinking from Billy, he had Jason distract them while Zack went to swap the tape out with a different one."

Tommy: "I remember that one. It was a close call on though."

Nicole: "Another favorite memory of mine is when Tommy finally asked Kat out on a date."

Tommy: "You really do enjoy embarrassing me, don't you?"

Nicole: "I do."

Kat giggled at them two. Tommy &amp; Nicole always had a very close bond together. It was like an unbreakable bond between them two. They've always watched each other's back no matter what.


	7. Hanging Out at the Youth Center

Chapter Seven

Tommy &amp; Trent drove up to the house where both Nicole &amp; Tommy had lived with their parents. It's a two story house with four bedrooms, three-a-half bath, &amp; average backyard with an Olympic sized pool. Both Tommy &amp; Nicole had a smile on their faces when they saw their old house.

Nicole: "It's so good to be home again."

Tommy: "I know right."

Nicole: "Let's go see mom &amp; dad!"

She raced to the front door with Tommy behind her &amp; knocked on it. Soon the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with shoulder-length brown hair, lovely emerald green color eyes, &amp; a warm smile on her face. She wore a light green t-shirt, blue jeans, &amp; white flip flops on her feet. When she saw who was at the door, she gave out an excited scream &amp; pulled them two into a hug.

Tommy: "Nice to see you too, Mom!"

Nicole: "We missed you!"

Danielle: "I've missed both of you very much!"

She released her two kids as Nicole went to pull Trent over to her mom. He had a nervous smile on his face as he was about to meet his girlfriend's parents for the first time.

Nicole: "Mom. I'd like you to meet Trent Fernandez, my boyfriend."

Trent: "Hi Mrs. Oliver! It's nice to meet you!"

Danielle: "Call me Danielle Trent. None of that Mrs. Oliver stuff."

Tommy: "Mom. I was the one who gave the okay to Trent. Besides he treats Nicole like she's the only one &amp; he loves her too."

Danielle: "As long as you're okay with it."

Trent: "Danielle I truly love Nicole. She's gorgeous, clever, kindhearted, &amp; sexy. I can't seem to see my life without her in it. She's my perfect woman."

Both Tommy &amp; Danielle could see that Nicole was about to cry. Trent pulled her into his arms &amp; gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. He gently wiped her tears away with his thumb &amp; then kissed her forehead. Nicole closed her eyes as her boyfriend placed a kiss on her head &amp; wrapped her arms around his lower back as his were around her waist.

Nicole: "I love you Trent. Forever &amp; always."

Trent: "I love you too Nicole. Forever &amp; eternally."

Nicole opened her eyes &amp; sent her brother a wicked smirk. He knew instantly what she was going to say to his mom. Tommy gave a small groan as his sister spilled the beans about him.

Nicole: "Hey mom! Guess what?"

Danielle: "What's that honey?"

Nicole: "Tommy &amp; Kat are back together again."

Danielle: "Really?! Oh, I'm so happy for you Tommy!"

Tommy: "Thanks mom!"

Danielle: "Kat is a very special woman. Don't let her slip away from you once."

Tommy: "No worries mom. I've let her slip away once &amp; I'm not gonna let that happen again. I love her so much &amp; I know that Nicole will never forgive me if I let that happen."

Nicole: "You know it! Is dad home?"

Danielle: "He'll be home shortly. How's school going for you Nicole?"

Nicole: "It's good. I'm in Tommy's science class along with Trent."

Danielle: "Is your brother's class interesting?"

Nicole: "I never knew so much about dinosaurs, especially the brachiosaurs &amp; the stegosaurs."

Danielle: "You know Tommy, I'd never thought that you would become a science teacher."

Tommy: "I know exactly what you mean."

Just then a black car came pulling up into the driveway &amp; then parked before opening the door to reveal a tall, lean male with dark brown hair &amp; Tommy &amp; Nicole's exact eye color. When he saw his son &amp; daughter, his face broke out into a grin.

James: "Tommy! Nicole! What a surprise to see both of you here?"

Tommy: "It's great to see you, Dad."

Nicole: "Hey Dad!"

James noticed another person standing next to his daughter, holding her hand with his. Nicole noticed her dad giving Trent a look &amp; decided to clear the air before anything else.

Nicole: "Dad! I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Trent Fernandez. He's in my science class &amp; Tommy approves of him."

James: "Well if Tommy approves of him, then I'm fine with it. As long as he treats you well &amp; loves you, that's all I ask for."

Trent: "Don't worry sir. I'll always love her &amp; treat her the best."

James: "Then that's all I ask for. As you know Tommy's always been overprotective of her."

Trent: "I understand. But I won't let that happen to her, I promise. I just can't see my life without her in it."

Tommy: "Mom. Dad. We're gonna head over to meet Jason the rest of them."

Nicole: "We'll have time to catch up later."

Danielle: "You guys have fun. It's nice to finally meet you Trent. Take care of my daughter."

Trent: "Don't worry Danielle, I promise that she'll be safe with me. It was nice meeting you James."

James: "Take care of my baby girl Trent."

James &amp; Danielle watch as Tommy got into his jeep while Trent opened Nicole's door for her to climb in &amp; then shut her door before moving to the driver side. As soon as Tommy pulled out, Trent followed his girlfriend's brother. It didn't take that long of a drive as they arrived at the Youth Center. Trent got out first before hurrying over to the passenger side to open the door for his girlfriend. Nicole stepped out &amp; took Trent's hand with hers.

Nicole: "It sure brings back a lot of memories, huh Tommy."

Tommy: "I agree. This is where we first met Jason &amp; the rest of them."

Nicole: "Not to mention this is also where you &amp; Kat first met as well."

Tommy: "Lets head on in, since everyone is there already."

The three of them went on inside where all of their friends or students were hanging at the Juice Bar. Nicole saw Jason &amp; Kim sitting up at the counter, talking to Ernie the owner. Andros, Ashley, Leo, Karone, Mike, &amp; Maya were all sitting at a table chatting while everyone else was spread out. Carter &amp; Rocky were sparring each other while Wes &amp; Adam were also doing the same thing. Kira &amp; Tanya sat on the stairs with their guitars in their hands, discussing about music, lyrics, &amp; songwriting.

Eric Myers &amp; his girlfriend Taylor Earhardt were discussing the difference between the standard Silver Guardians weapons &amp; his Quantum Defender. Billy, Trip, &amp; Cam each were chatting about technologies in the present &amp; maybe a bit into the future. Ethan &amp; Justin were playing some old arcade games that Ernie still had. Dana, Kelsey, Kendrix, &amp; Angela each were catching up about what's been going on with their lives. Nicole was thrilled to see all of the former ranger teams that she had helped. It was exhilarating to be with all of her friends that she had made over time. Even Tommy was pleased to see all the previous red rangers that he knew from the mission to the moon to defeat the remains of the Machine Empire. Andros was the first one to see her when she came walking in with Trent.

Andros: "Hey Nicole!"

Nicole: "Andros!"

She lightly sprinted over to where he was sitting at the table with his wife Ashley along with his sister Karone &amp; her husband Leo as well as with Mike &amp; Maya. Nicole wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug in which he returned. She gave each of them a hug before returning to Trent's side with her hand in his. Ashley noticed that immediately as she gave Nicole a smirk.

Ashley: "Nicole! How about introducing the rest of us to your hot &amp; sexy guy that's holding your hand?"

Nicole: "You just love to put me in the center of attention."

Ashley: "It's not every day that I get to do this."

Nicole: "Fine. Guys, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Trent Fernandez-Mercer. Trent, I'd like you to meet Andros &amp; Ashley Hammond, Leo &amp; Karone Corbett, &amp; Mike &amp; Maya Corbett. Andros &amp; Ashley were the Space Rangers, while Leo, Karone, Mike, &amp; Maya were the Lost Galaxy Rangers."

Trent: "It's an honor to meet all of you guys!"

Karone: "How did the two of you meet?"

Trent: "We met each other at a place in Reefside called Cyberspace Café. She was sitting over at a table with Kira Ford, when I came walking in to see Hayley about the job. I didn't see her so I walked over to their table to ask Kira. She told me that Hayley was here &amp; then asked if I was new. I nodded my head. Nicole at that time had her hair covering her face, so I couldn't see her blush."

Nicole: "I was blushing because he was hot &amp; he had a laidback personality plus his voice was sexy too."

Trent: "I just couldn't take my eyes off from her since the moment I laid eyes on her. Even when I was working, I just had to watch her to see if she was real &amp; not my imagination."

Nicole: "I could feel his eyes on me, watching me, following me, &amp; sometimes when I look up he turns away. It drove me crazy on how he was able to make me feel this way. Then one day when I was sitting down at the table, Hayley walked by &amp; told me that Trent was asking about me."

Trent: "I actually did ask Hayley all about you. She told me that you weren't interested in any of the guys from Reefside, even though you were popular. You liked to hang out with Kira Ford as well as with your brother Dr.O."

Nicole: "Hayley knows about everyone. She even knew about me before I even met her. Tommy told her everything about me &amp; it was quite scary. So if she knows about all of you guys, its Tommy."

Karone: "What happened next?"

Trent: "After I found out about everything I could on her, I knew that the only person who would let me date her would be none other than Dr. Oliver So I went to see Dr.O. &amp; asked if I could date his sister."

Nicole: "Meanwhile I was talking to Kat about Trent. I told her everything about him &amp; she told me to see where it goes. I was nervous about how Tommy was going to react. You know how he is…"

"Overprotective!"

Nicole: "So anyway just as I was chatting with Kat, Tommy came up &amp; wanted to know what was going on. Kat told him about Trent &amp; he seemed calm about it."

Trent: "Actually it was after talking with me. He knew that he could trust me with you. Since you told Kat about how you liked me."

Nicole: "A few days later after class was over. Trent waited for everyone else to leave the room before asking me out. I was surprised, but I gave him a smile &amp; nodded my head."

Trent: "That's how I got the girl of my dreams!"

Karone: "You finally found your prince, huh Nicole."

Nicole: "Yes I did, Karone. In fact I think all of the guys are whipped by the love of their lives."

Andros: "Don't let Eric, Hunter, &amp; Jason hear that. They'll never admit it."

Nicole: "Eric listens to Taylor even though he denies it. Hunter is too stubborn to admit it but I know he loves Kapri. And Jason. Well he loved her for a long time &amp; now that they're together happily married, I think he just doesn't want to let the wrath of Kim come out."

Leo: "What about Tommy?"

Nicole: "I know that Tommy truly loves Kat &amp; he doesn't want her to slip away from his fingers again. He loves her &amp; I know Kat loves him too."

Nicole turned her head to see her brother with his arms wrapped around Kat's waist as she was talking with Kim &amp; Jason. Every now &amp; then he would turn her around &amp; give her a warm kiss. She smiled when Trent softly kissed her forehead. Then pulled him down for a passionate kiss that left them catching their breaths afterwards.

Trent: "I love you Nicole Marie Oliver."

Nicole: "I love you too Trent Fernandez- Mercer."

Then Nicole saw Eric down on the mats, looking around probably for a sparring partner. She walked down the steps to head over to where he was.

Nicole: "Hey Eric. Need a sparring partner?"

Eric: "Hello Nicole. Why not?"

Nicole: "You don't sound too excited about sparring with me."

Eric: "I was hoping to spar either with your brother or Jason. No offense."

Nicole: "None taken. In fact I was wanting to find someone to spar with &amp; just my luck to find you."

Eric: "Well shall we then?"

Nicole: "Of course."

Eric &amp; Nicole got into their sparring positions on the mats, while almost everyone sat down to watch them. Even Tommy &amp; Jason were sitting down to watch Nicole. Eric decided that he would go first &amp; made the first move. It didn't take long for them to get into their sparring game. But both of them were having a lot of fun, by just getting all of their extra energy into sparring. After finishing their sparring, both Eric &amp; Nicole each had a towel to wipe away the sweat from their heads &amp; necks.

Eric: "It's been a long time since we had a sparring match, Nicole."

Nicole: "It sure has Eric. Besides Tommy &amp; Jason, I think the only ones that can keep up with me are you, Wes, Hunter, Blake, &amp; Trent."

Eric: "Really?"

Nicole: "Tommy &amp; Jason are far more advanced in martial arts, but they have taught me almost everything they knew."

Eric: "I see. But I like sparring with you Nicole."

Nicole: "So do I Eric! It's cool to have someone else to spar besides Tommy &amp; Trent."

Trent came down the steps to where his girlfriend &amp; Eric were still on the mats from their sparring match to hand Nicole a cold, refreshing, &amp; satisfying mixed berry smoothie. Taylor gave Eric a chilled beer.

Nicole: "Thanks babe! I needed that."

Trent: "You're welcome sexy!"

Nicole's cheeks colored a bit from Trent's endearment. She turned her head to Tommy to see him with a smirk on his face. Nicole rolled her eyes playfully at him. Even Kat couldn't help but smile at her. She was finally happy to see Nicole finding someone who loves her for who she is &amp; she loves Trent for who he is.

Soon all of the former &amp; current rangers were sitting around the table, talking about some of their quests &amp; other stuff. Even Nicole told some of hers as well. She told them about her matchmaking for Leo &amp; Karone, Carter &amp; Dana, Wes, &amp; Jen, Eric &amp; Taylor, &amp; finally Blake &amp; Tori. All she did was just gave the guys an extra push to the ones they love as well as talking to some of the stubborn women like Jen &amp; Taylor to give both Wes &amp; Eric a try.

Soon all of them were laughing about how Tommy never seemed to have the guts about asking Kim or Kat out without his friends &amp; sister giving him that push. Wes for being a bit slow or not asking Jen right away until she had to leave to return to the year three-thousand. Eric for being too stubborn to admit that he liked Taylor, but decided to let her chase him after he snatched her book out from her hands. Even Blake had his moments when he was shy to ask Tori out, but he eventually did tell or rather let it slip that he really likes her.


	8. Nicole & Hunter's Relationship

Chapter Eight

Nicole also knew that she'll have to tell Trent about Hunter &amp; her. Hunter after all was her first love when she was staying in Blue Bay Harbor. She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist &amp; pulled her into a lean, muscular, &amp; hard chest.

Trent: "What's wrong Beautiful?"

Nicole: "There's something that I need to talk to you about. Alone."

Trent: "Kay. Let's go outside."

Trent took his girlfriend's hand &amp; together they went outside into the warm sun. Nicole turned to her boyfriend to look into his loving dark brown eyes.

Trent: "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Nicole: "I wanted to talk to you about Blue Bay Harbor. The home of the Ninja Storm team."

Trent nodded his head to let her know that he understood. She let out a sigh as they went over to a bench to sit down with his arm still wrapped around her waist. He waited until she started speaking once more.

Nicole: "When I was staying in Blue Bay Harbor, I met a guy named Hunter Bradley. He had a way of making me feel comfortable about being in a new place. Plus he was charming, attractive, &amp; loved martial arts. I got to know him as well as his younger brother Blake Bradley. We started hanging out more, getting to know one another, &amp; so on."

Trent: "What happened next Nicole?"

Nicole: "Then slowly we began to fall in love with each other. He told me that he liked me for a while &amp; that he's been dying to ask me out too. I said yes &amp; we began to date."

Trent: "How long did you guys date?"

Nicole: "We dated for about almost a year."

Trent: "Did you guys…?"

Nicole: "No, we didn't go that far. Besides it seems we never had the time. You know with Lothor hanging over our heads."

Trent: "What happened next?"

Nicole: "After the battle with Lothor was over &amp; the return of the students from both the Wind &amp; Thunder Academies, I knew that it was time for me to head to Reefside to live with Tommy. Hunter &amp; the rest of the Ninja Storm team graduated with Shane, Dustin, &amp; Tori becoming teachers at the Academy. Hunter becoming Headmaster of the Thunder Academy while Blake went to race for Factory Blue."

Trent: "That's it!"

Nicole: "Yeah, that's it. So now you know about my relationship with Hunter. Besides he treated me very well. But I know you'll do better than him."

Trent: "You know it. I'll always be there for you Nicole."

Nicole: "I know. No matter where I'm going, you'll always be there for me."

Trent: "I love you!"

Nicole: "I love you too, Trent."

Once Nicole had finished telling Trent about her former relationship with Hunter, they went back inside to the Juice Bar, where everyone else was. Kat saw them two come in; holding each other's hands while talking quietly among themselves or Trent would end up making her laugh from something he had said. Her face broke out into a smile as she watched Nicole, who's like a sister to her have someone like Trent who loves her for who she is.

Nicole &amp; Trent were both talking quietly when they both heard a loud shout. They turned to see Eric who had a livid look on his face because he was wet from Wes dumping a bucket of water on him. Wes himself was laughing his ass off &amp; before he even knew it, Eric had gotten his revenge by getting the bucket that he had been soaked with.

Eric: "Hey Wes!"

Wes: "Yeah!"

The next thing that Wes knew was something extremely cold &amp; it drenched him from head to his chest. Nicole started laughing because it reminded her of when Karone &amp; Maya sprayed the guys without warning as she leaned against Trent who was also laughing because his girlfriend was having fun.

Nicole: "That was hilarious. It reminded me of when Karone &amp; Maya had sprayed the guys in the park."

Karone: "Maya was the one who suggested it. Besides I couldn't resist especially knowing that Leo was still a big kid at heart."

She turned to look at her husband who gave her a smile. Karone never thought that she would end up marrying Leo because she believed that he &amp; Kendrix would be together. But instead it turned out that Zhane &amp; Kendrix got together before her &amp; Leo did.

Tori Hanson joined Nicole &amp; Trent at their table along with her boyfriend of two years Blake Bradley. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was down just the way Blake loved it. She had on a light blue tank top, dark wash capris, &amp; white flip flops.

Tori: "Hey Nicole!"

Nicole: "Hey Tori! Hey Blake!"

Blake: "Hi ya Nicole!"

Tori: "Nicole. Care to introduce us to that hot &amp; sexy guy sitting right next to you?"

Nicole: "Tori. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Trent Fernandez-Mercer. Trent. I'd like you to meet Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ranger &amp; her boyfriend Blake Bradley, Navy Thunder Ranger."

Trent: "Hi! Nice to meet you guys. Nicole told me a lot about the two of you. Especially you Blake."

Blake: "Me? What about me?"

Trent: "She told me that you were the first person to help her when she needed it. As well as being her shoulder when she craved for one."

Blake: "I did what I had too. Besides she also helped me after I was freed from Lothor's control."

Nicole: "True. I was just doing my job. Besides I knew what it was like to be used for evil."

Tori: "That's right, you were once an evil pawn for Rita along with your brother."

Nicole: "That's a part of my life that I don't want to remember at all."

Blake: "You &amp; me both. I know Hunter doesn't even want to think about it as well."

Nicole felt a pair of warm &amp; strong arms wrap around her waist &amp; a soft kiss on her neck. She knew who it was without even looking because he's the only one who could make her shiver. Nicole turned her head to meet her boyfriend's dark chocolate color eyes that's filled with love for her alone. He gave her that simple yet sexy smile that she loved.

Nicole: "Hey Handsome."

Trent: "Hey Babe. I miss having you in my arms."

Nicole: "I've been here all along."

Trent: "I know, but still it doesn't feel right without you in my arms."

Blake: "Sounds like someone's been missing his girl."

Nicole: "You're the same with Tori. So you don't have room to tease me about it."

Trent: "Wow. She's got you there."

Tori: "Don't worry Blake. I still love you."

Trent: "I love you Nicole."

Nicole: "I love you too Trent."


	9. Author's Note

Hi!

I'm sorry for not updating my story lately. It's been a crazy and stressful week for me. I'm still continuing Tommy &amp; Kat Reunited, so don't worry. But I would love some suggestions about what to write next. I've been thinking about bring back some old enemies that the other rangers have fought, though it'll probably be either their strongest or most annoying. If you have any ideas &amp; you would like for me to put it into my story, let me know by sending me a PM &amp; I'll be glad to work it in. Thank You!


	10. Look Who's Back

Chapter Nine

After catching up with all of the other former rangers; Tommy &amp; Nicole decided to head back to their parents place as well as Trent too. Tomorrow they were all going to meet up in Angel Grove Park. Once they had stepped into the house, Tommy &amp; Nicole found their parents sitting in the living room, waiting for them. Nicole grabbed her boyfriend's hand &amp; dragged him to the loveseat where she pushed him down onto it before dropping herself into his lap. Tommy just shook his head as he watched his little sister made herself comfortable in her boyfriend's lap. He was truly happy for her because he knew that Trent will always be there for her &amp; to love her.

James: "I heard that you're teaching high school science, Tommy."

Tommy: "I am Dad."

James: "Though I'd never thought that you would teach high school science."

Nicole: "But you got to admit dad, Tommy was always great with kids. I mean he'll be an awesome dad one day."

Tommy caught on the hint that Nicole sent to him. He knew that she really wanted Kat to become her sister one day, but for right now they'll take it slowly. Even though they've just reconnected after four years apart, they're still trying to tell each other their feelings. Nicole had now placed her head in Trent's lap as she laid out on the loveseat; with Trent running his hand softly through her shoulder-length dark brown hair. They were quietly talking among themselves about something.

Trent: "Any new visions lately?"

Nicole: "No, not since that vision of Mesagog bringing back some old enemies."

Trent: "Any idea what's going to happen next?"

Nicole: "I can't say right now, but I have a strange feeling that something will happen soon."

Trent: "Then we'll have to be ready. How about we go train?"

Nicole: "You read my mind. Let's go!"

Nicole sprang from the loveseat as she waited for Trent to get up &amp; then they headed upstairs to change into their training clothes. James &amp; Danielle turned to Tommy who was still standing in the living room after watching his sister &amp; Trent run up the stairs.

James: "What's been going on, Tommy?"

Tommy: "It's nothing, Dad. Nicole's just been going through some stuff, that's all."

Danielle: "About what?"

Tommy: "You know… old memories."

James &amp; Danielle both nodded their heads, understanding about their daughter's former relationship. Both James &amp; Tommy were protective towards Nicole from that day on. Even to this day Tommy's still protective of his sister. Meanwhile Trent &amp; Nicole had changed into their workout clothes as they went outside to the backyard.

They started to stretch out to warm up their muscles before sparring because if they don't, then they'll end up pulling a muscle. Once they've warmed up their muscles, Nicole &amp; Trent got into position before they started passing kicks, punches, jabs, &amp; sweeps at each other. Both of them had lost track of time, as they were too busy to try to outdo each other before Nicole sent a sweep move underneath Trent, causing him to fall on his back.

Trent: "Damn, Nicole! You never seem to go easy, do ya?"

Nicole: "No, especially at a time like this. We need to train harder because our enemies are trying to destroy us."

Trent: "Are the other rangers ready for this?"

Nicole: "It's been a long time for them, but I know that most of them have never given up their training. Especially like Jason, Andros, Eric, Carter, Blake, &amp; Jen."

Trent: "I'm lucky that I get to train with you. You're always the best out of Conner, Ethan, Kira, &amp; me."

Nicole: "That's because I've never given up on my training. My brother &amp; I always spar when we get time too. Besides I love sparring with him."

Trent: "Do you think that the other former rangers would teach me some of their moves?"

Nicole: "You can ask Jason, Andros, Eric, Blake, &amp; even Jen. I'm sure they'll be happy to show you some of their moves."

Both of them heard the back door open &amp; turned to see Tommy standing on the porch with a smile on his face. Standing beside him, with her arm looped through his was none other than his gorgeous girlfriend Kat Hillard. Nicole couldn't help but smile because her brother was finally happy with the one he truly loved. She watched as Tommy gave a passionate kiss on Kat's lips which lead them to make out like two teenagers.

Nicole: "Get a room, you two!"

Trent: "Jealous?"

Nicole: "No, not at all."

Trent: "Why?"

Nicole: "If you had asked me before, then yeah I would be. Now it's different."

Trent: "How so?"

Nicole: "Simple. I have you."

Trent gave her one of his sexy smiles that made her blush easily. He knew exactly how to make her cheeks color. She turned her attention to both Tommy &amp; Kat as they had just sat down on the porch swing.

Nicole: "Hey Tommy!"

Tommy: "What is it Nicole?"

Nicole: "We're still meeting up in Angel Grove Park, right."

Tommy: "Last I've checked. Yeah."

Nicole closed her eyes as she laid her head on Trent's shoulder &amp; let out a deep slow breath. She had a feeling that something was about to happen, but didn't know when or where.

The next morning after a delicious breakfast; Tommy, Nicole, &amp; Trent drove off to Angel Grove Park to meet up with the other rangers. Once they've arrived, Nicole saw that most of the rangers were already there &amp; having fun. She saw Zack, Justin, Carlos, &amp; Conner kicking the soccer ball around. Kim, Aisha, Tanya, &amp; Kira were talking about music or just strumming on their guitars. Jason, Rocky, Adam, Wes, Eric, Carter, Ryan, &amp; TJ were playing a game of basketball. Ashley, Karone, Kendrix, Alyssa, Taylor, Tori, &amp; Maya had gone off to the supermarket to buy some food for a cook out. Kelsey was rollerblading around Angel Grove Park, while Leo, Mike, Damon, Kai, Chad, Joel, Lucas, Danny, Max, Dustin, Hunter, &amp; Blake were playing a game of football. Shane was skateboarding all over the park. Then there was Billy, Andros, Angela, Trip, Cam, &amp; Ethan were discussing about the latest technologies all around the world even in the galaxies.

Nicole watched as Tommy softly whispered something into Kat's ear as her face broke out into a smile; before taking her hand in his as they went the opposite direction. She felt Trent grab her hand before pulling her towards the other rangers so that they could have some alone time as well. Nicole won't complain because she loves her alone time with Trent.

Meanwhile in Reefside, California, through an invisiportal lies Mesogog's Island Fortress. There inside Mesogog himself, his two servants Elsa &amp; Zeltrax were busy reviving some of the rangers' enemies. Mesogog has brought back Rito Revolto, the Tenga Warriors, Z Putties, Ecliptor, Psycho Rangers, &amp; Zurgane. Immediately he sent the Z Putties to Angel Grove Park to battle with the rangers. Nicole had her head on Trent's shoulders when suddenly she felt danger was coming &amp; pulled her head up to see something appear. Her eyes widened instantly when she saw the Z Putties.

Nicole: "Guys! I'd hate to tell you this, but looks like we got company."

Everyone that was close by ran up to stand behind Nicole as some of the past rangers like Jason, Kim, Billy, Zack, Aisha, Adam, &amp; Rocky knew who they were up against. Nicole lifted her communicator to her lips &amp; contacted her brother at once.

Nicole: "Tommy! Kat! I'd hate to interrupt your peaceful moment, but we have a situation."

Tommy: "What is it Nicole?"

Nicole: "Putties! Mesogog revived the Z Putties."

Tommy: "We'll be right there."

Nicole: "For those of you who have never fought them before, you have to hit the Z in the middle of their chests in order to defeat them."

The Z Putties came rushing at them as the other rangers met them in the middle before each of them were surrounded by at least five or six Putties to fight. Nicole had just defeated two as she caught a glance of Tommy &amp; Kat joining in the battle.

Soon all the rangers that were in the park had defeated the Putties, before the rest of them retreated. Nicole realized that something was going to happen as she looked at her boyfriend &amp; her brother. She knew that Tommy had also caught on. The other rangers needed their powers, if they were going to help them defeat their enemies.

Nicole: "Tommy, if Mesogog finally found a way to revive some of our past enemies, then this serious trouble."

Tommy: "I know Nicole. We need more help, that's what we need."

Nicole: "I wished that the others could get their powers back for good."

Suddenly they all disappeared in a white light &amp; appeared in the old Command Center/Power Chamber.

Tommy &amp; Nicole took one look around &amp; they knew exactly where they were. Even the Original &amp; their replacements knew where they were too.

Adam: "Is this… where I think we are?

Nicole: "We're back in the Command Center."

Then they all heard a familiar robotic voice that they haven't heard in ten years since they said good-bye to him &amp; Zordon.

"Welcome Home Rangers. Welcome Home!"

Nicole turned around to see none other but Alpha Five, Zordon's former assistant. She couldn't get words out of her mouth because tears were coming down her face as she saw the robot standing there in front of her.

Nicole: "Alpha? Is that really you?"

Alpha 5: "Who else would it be?"

Nicole sprinted over to give Alpha Five a hug who happily hugged her as well. Even Kim, Aisha, Kat, &amp; Tanya all gave Alpha a warm hug too. Meanwhile the Dino Thunder rangers were watching as their friend ran over to hug an android.

Conner: "Who's that robot?"

Kira: "That's Alpha Five. He was in Dr. O &amp; Nicole's video diary."

Ethan: "That's right. He's from the planet Eltar. Zordon's assistant here on Earth."

Nicole: "Alpha. Are you the only one here?"

Alpha 5: "No. There's also Alpha Six &amp; Alpha Seven too."

The door from the other side opened up to reveal two more robots like Alpha Five came walking out. The In Space &amp; Lost Galaxy team were happy to see Alpha Six. Andros, Jason, Tommy, &amp; Nicole were also happy to see Alpha Seven as well.

Alpha 5: Rangers! The Earth is in danger again. Not just from Mesogog, but from some of your other enemies as well."

Nicole: "We know Alpha. But most of the rangers don't have their powers anymore."

Alpha Six: That's why we came back to Earth to help you. We found a way to return your powers permanently."

All the rangers were shocked, except for Jason, Tommy, Nicole, the Space ranger team, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, &amp; Time Force.

Nicole: "But Alpha… some of the rangers don't have their morphers like the Ninja Storm team."

Alpha 5: "Don't worry Nicole. We have their morphers here."

Nicole: "How?"

Alpha 5: "I can't say. But know that someone's been protecting us from afar."

So the process began with Alpha 5, Alpha 6, &amp; Alpha 7 helping each of the rangers restore their powers to them. Basically it's a machine that all three Alpha's built to restore the rangers their powers back to them.

Zack, Kim, Billy, Aisha, &amp; Jason gave them their Power Coins. Once their morphers were fully charged, they were returned to them. Then it was Tanya, Rocky, &amp; Adam with their Zeonizers. The procedure went on all the way to the Ninja Storm team who were thrilled to have their powers again.


	11. Look Who's Back Part 2

Nicole: "That's one problem solved. What about the zords. I mean there's only the Thundersaurus Megazord &amp; the Dino Stegazord.

Trent: "Don't forget the Dragonzord too."

Alpha 5: "Jason &amp; his team will command their zords as for Rocky, Adam, &amp; Tanya they'll use their Zeo zords.

Nicole: "Hey Andros! I know that the original Astro Megaship was destroyed. Can you still use the Astro Megaship Mark II?"

Andros: "Yeah, it can still become a megazord if we need it to."

Nicole: "Good. Jen! What about the Time Flyers &amp; the Shadow Force Megazord?"

Jen: "We can still call them if we need them."

Nicole: "That's good. Leo! What about you guys?"

Leo: "The Galactabeasts are ready for battle."

Nicole: "Cole?! Are the Wildzords ready?"

Cole: "They're ready Nicole."

Nicole: "Cam?! What about the Ninjazords &amp; the Thunderzords?"

Cam: "Ready &amp; waiting."

Nicole: "Perfect!"

Then suddenly Nicole was hit with another vision that made her gasp out loud. The vision showed her Trent being taken by Mesogog's clawed hand through the invisiportal &amp; then Mesogog had him strapped to a reclining chair &amp; adjusted a few instruments on the Lifeforce Extractor. Trent didn't understand why Mesogog was calling him a traitor &amp; tells him that he has the wrong guy. Then suddenly, something happened that in the process the laser shattered the evil residual over his Dino Gem.

After the vision, Nicole knew that she had to tell Tommy, Kat, or Trent about this; especially Trent. Just then the alarm went off; causing Alpha to panic a little while moving towards the controls. All the rangers turned to the old viewing globe, to see what was happening. There was more Z Putties &amp; Tyrannodrones in Angel Grove Park.

Nicole: "Great! Looks like more Z Putties &amp; Tyrannodrones."

Tommy: "If it's a battle they want, then we'll give it to them."

Jason: "Let's show them what the power rangers can do. It's Morphin Time!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

Kim: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Aisha: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurs!"

Rocky: "It's Morphin Time!"

Tanya: "Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

Rocky: "Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

Adam: "Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

Andros: "Let's Rocket!"

Leo: "Go Galactic!"

Mike: "Magna Power!"

Carter: "Lightspeed Rescue!"

Ryan: "Titanium Power!

Wes: "Time for Time Force!"

Eric: "Quantum Power!"

Cole: "Wild Access!"

Shane: "Ninja Storm…"

Hunter: "Thunder Storm…"

Cam: "Samurai Storm…"

"Ranger Form!"

Conner: "Dino Thunder Power Up!"

Trent: "White Ranger Dino Power!"

Nicole: "Tommy…Kat! There's something I need to talk to you about. This concerns you Trent because this has something to do with you."

Tommy: "What is it Nicole?"

Nicole: "I just had another vision. Only this time it shows Trent in Reefside &amp; then suddenly he gets pulled through the invisiportal by Mesagog. He nearly killed Trent after strapping him into a reclining chair as well as adjusting a few instruments on the Lifeforce Extractor; he begins to drain his life away until something happened that caused the beam to hit his white dino gem."

Kat: "Do you mean that there's still a bit of residual evil left in his dino gem?"

Nicole: "That's what I was thinking too, when I saw the vision."

Tommy: "Just like how Kat used to pick up on Rita's thoughts."

Nicole: "Exactly Tommy! Only Trent's problem is his white dino gem."

Tommy: "We'll talk about this later, but right now we need to go help the others."

Nicole: "Alpha. Teleport us out please."

Alpha: "Teleporting now!"

Alpha Five pressed a button on the control panel &amp; instantly the three of them were disappeared in a white light. They emerged right in the middle of the battle. The Z Putties were easy to defeat, but the Tyrannodrones took a bit longer because most of the rangers haven't fought in a long time. But for others like the Ninja Storm &amp; Thunder Storm, they've been keeping up with their sparring with their students or each other.

Nicole saw that the only the Tyrannodrones were left to fight. She turned to look at Trent &amp; she knew that underneath his helmet, he had a smirk.

Nicole: "Let's show them what the two of us can do!"

Trent pulled out his Drago Sword while Nicole drew her Dragon Dagger as well. Together in synced with each other, Trent &amp; Nicole showed the rest of the rangers how much of their training has paid off. Even Tommy &amp; Jason were impressed by them two because usually it's only Tommy &amp; Nicole or Nicole &amp; Kat. Trent showed his stealth &amp; speed, while his girlfriend displayed her skilled martial arts &amp; swiftness.

Conner: "Whoa! Check out Nicole &amp; Trent."

Kira: "Looks like all those training sessions have paid off."

Conner: "I know that Nicole's skilled, but Trent?"

Kira: "He's been sparring with her &amp; besides she probably taught him a few techniques."

Ethan: "But don't forget that Trent also sparred with Dr. O. as well."

Conner: "True! Now let's go kick some Tyrannodrones."

After the Tyrannodrones were defeated, Nicole turned to her boyfriend to see that it was time. Trent pulled his girlfriend into his arms as they held each other tightly, never wanting to let go.

Nicole: "Is it still too late to change my mind?"

Trent: "You know that I have to do this, right."

Nicole: "I know, but still I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you again. I can't lose you Trent. You mean everything to me."

Trent: "I love you Nicole! Be safe."

Nicole: "I love you too, Trent."

Kira: "Don't worry about Nicole, Trent. We'll take care of her until you get back. Besides she's not alone."

Trent: "Thanks Kira!"

Kat: "Come back safely Trent."

Tommy: "Don't do anything that I'll later regret."

Trent: "You got it Dr. O."

Trent pulled his girlfriend into his arms before kissing her passionately on the lips. Nicole couldn't help but let out a moan into her boyfriend's mouth as they kissed for another two minutes before breaking.

Trent: "I love you babe."

Nicole: "I love you too, Handsome."


End file.
